


The Fastest Burn

by Knott



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bottom Harry Hart, Knights of the Round Table References, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>每位死掉的Kingsman特工会留下来，直到找到自己合格的继任者。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back on Your Feet

Harry走进会议室，Merlin坐在原本属于Arthur的位置上，他转过头来，凝视着Harry好像在凝视一堆正在升起的火。  
“你迟到了。”Merlin说。  
Harry与他对视，无动于衷。他在桌旁老地方坐下来以后，突然起了一种欲望，想掏出手帕按住额头正中的子弹孔。  
其实它在几个小时前就已经停止流血了。Merlin手指不离键盘，对他的模样没做任何评价，但他没戴眼镜，眼眶些微红着，让Harry想起很久以前，Merlin被迫开枪打他的狗。  
“它不在那。”Merlin又说道。  
Harry瞅了瞅他，对方补充。“我是说你的手帕。”糟糕的讽刺习惯使Merlin露出笑容。  
Harry端起Merlin给他留的那杯酒，端在手里。“啊，”他这才若有所思地说，“我忘了。”  
冰凉的玻璃杯坠停在他的手掌上，Harry把目光从酒杯抬起。Merlin突然变得异常沉默。  
“Arthur在哪？”Harry问。  
Merlin的眼睛也许永远这么阴郁，尽管会被误以为平淡。“再过几个小时，你就会见到他。”  
“Lazarus计划不包括变节者，潜逃者和煽动叛乱者。”Harry说。  
“原本是这样，”Merlin说，“我们带他回来，是因为有些问题还需要回答。”  
Harry嘲讽地用眼睛微笑，仿佛刚刚不动手指杀死了一个人。他目前所处的境况仍然让他感到疲惫和困惑，他记得倒在教堂门前，还没来得及接纳死亡就被死亡所接纳，他倒下来，一声叫喊也没有，只记得尘土的气味。  
Harry想知道Arthur是怎么死的。他望着坐在桌子起首的Merlin，Merlin也正注视着他。会议室的门猛然被人从外头撞开。Arthur气喘吁吁，汗如雨下，站在打开的两扇门中间，他的面色灰白如铁，耳朵后面的切口还在冒出鲜血。他抬起手，摸到脖子上伤口的血泡，随后呆呆望着自己的手指。Harry站起来，但Merlin朝他投来目光示意他重新坐下。Arthur喘着气，僵滞地朝Merlin转过头去，他一时间还没注意到Harry。  
Merlin站起来，朝Arthur走去，一手坚定而安慰地搁在年长之人的肩膀上，像一个有着完美待客之道的绅士。“啊，你回来了，”Merlin非常礼貌，“比我想象的要早一些。”  
Arthur在惊愕之中掉了个头，对上了Harry的脸。他的眼睛睁大了些，因为意识到发生什么而颤了颤，这时他看到了Harry额头正中的弹孔。绝望化作狠戾，Arthur朝着会议桌迈前几步，Harry伸手去拿搁在桌子另一头的酒瓶。“威士忌？”他对Arthur说。  
Arthur的脸色变得惨白，他的嘴唇抽动了一下。“上帝。”他只说出了这句话，便筋疲力竭地倒在了地板上，整个人垮了。Harry低头凝视他僵死不动的眼皮，半晌，将酒瓶重新放下。他还是他自己，他没有感觉到Merlin用奇怪的目光看着他。“看来，”Harry扫了一眼昏厥的Arthur，“我只能自斟自饮了。来一杯吗，老朋友？”  
Merlin搁下手头的工作，朝他投来不加解释的目光。“你可以问我你想问的事情，Galahad。”  
Harry不慌不忙，往酒里加冰块。他仍然像平常一样坐着，只不过衣服上留下挥之不去的血痕，眉心多了个无法愈合的伤口，他让沉默沉淀Merlin的主场之利。“他怎么样？”  
“悲伤，”Merlin说，“因为你的死而愤怒，也许还有一定程度的自责。”  
“他告诉你的？”Harry忍不住嘲讽。  
“我不需要任何人告诉我任何事，Galahad，”Merlin转过头，重新专注地望着眼前的屏幕，“你有三个月的时间，直到我们找到你合格的继任者。既然Eggsy已经退出，并且表示自己无意接任Galahad的名号，你需要提交一份新的继任人选名单。”  
Harry喝干杯子里的酒，至少在想象中再次品尝到了佳酿的滋味。“退出？”他说。  
Merlin面无表情注视着他。Harry把杯子放下，站起身。“他现在在哪？”他并不是在询问。

Harry见过上一任Galahad，那是他继任成为Galahad的那天，老Galahad和他吃了顿饭，他在Harry对面坐得笔直，但没了脑袋，一只胳膊缝合得很马虎，像是橱窗里的劣质玩偶。在也门，上一任Lancelot没有找到他的头颅，七十二小时的期限内，Lazarus计划只能这样将他复活，故此他坐在自己的继任者对面，没了头颅的身子套着合身的晚礼服，右手夹着新鲜送到的雪茄，用肩膀朝Harry微笑（或者警告即将到来的危险，Harry不确定），随后伸出手来同他握手。  
Merlin事先警告过他，以防他崩溃。然而正相反，Harry异常冷静地吃完了这顿饭。他甚至礼貌地没有一直盯着年长之人脖子上的窟窿看。血肉边沿，如果他能碰的话，他倒是很想碰碰看，然而前Galahad告诉他那不是真的。  
“你能触碰到我，但那不是真的，”前任Galahad说，“Kingsman搜集了从我出生到死去的那一刻的所有数据，只是为了造出现在这个身体，让我回到这里，挑选下一任的Galahad。”  
残酷，冷血的规定，Harry当时这么想，但他没有说出自己的想法。相反，他询问对方能否给他上任前的建议。  
“我知道你在想什么，”老Galahad说，“你在想，该挑选一个更好的时机去死。”  
Harry一言不发，等待Galahad的下一句话。“但你不会找到。”前特工冷静地说。  
圆桌晚餐是Kingsman留下来的传统，每一任的特工（推断前提：死去的）都必须和他们的继任者吃最后一顿饭，晚餐的内容并不重要，这只是种形式，从伊利莎白女王时代延续至今。  
Harry注视着前任Galahad从他的牛津鞋开始消失，最后只剩下坐在他对面的幽暗，还有Galahad留下的点燃的雪茄。Harry摘下眼镜，起身离开餐厅，Merlin一如预料站在门外。  
“恭喜你，Galahad，”Merlin迎面递给他一个文件夹，连哀悼的时间都没有浪费，好像根本就不存在着前一任Galahad，“这是你的第一个任务。”Harry接过文件夹，侧身凝视身后那道关上的门，他转过头望着Merlin。他们一起受训，只不过选择了不同的道路。  
“Merlin。”  
“是的。”  
Harry顿了顿，说：“永远，永远别他妈对我干这个。”  
那是他对Merlin提过的唯一一个要求。但Merlin还是他妈的食言了，Merlin的忠心是对Kingsman，不是对他，Harry拿手支着额头，在椅子里疲惫地想。门晃动一下，一个人影晃进来，Harry将椅子转过去，看见Eggsy脸上的青紫，不由得皱起眉头。  
Eggsy的妈妈在敲门，同时哭泣得很大声。“你在哪闯了祸，Eggsy？你又去找Dean了？”  
Harry等待着Eggsy大声吼叫回应，然而Eggsy只是坐下来，神色暗淡地凝视着床。Harry严厉地审视着他的装扮。“酒吧侍应的打扮和这身小丑服，”他说，“就为了这个，你退出了一个大好的机会，也许是你唯一的机会。”  
但Eggsy听不见他。Eggsy伏下身，把头埋进手掌里，他一身酒气。他在嘀咕着什么，而Harry必须身体前倾才能听清。于是Harry就那么做了，他撑着自己的雨伞，倾身向前。  
“Harry，”Eggsy哑着声音，重复的话他终于听清，“上帝啊，Harry。”  
Harry听请以后挺直身子，将雨伞从左手换向右手，他摇头注视着Eggsy的后脑勺，惊讶地意识到他已经干这份工作太久了，竟然无法认出普通人伤心的迹象。  
“愚蠢的孩子。”Harry重新戴上眼镜，拉开他和Eggsy的距离，冷淡而倨傲地说。Merlin发出了一声含混的声音，像是笑声，在他的耳麦里变得更不真实，更不清晰。  
“对。”Merlin嗤笑，“你希望我把你的认知频道关闭，这样你能听不到他哭的声音吗？”  
Harry一手按住Eggsy的肩膀，贴着他的耳朵低下头，极其严厉地审视他的脸。  
“他不会哭的，”Harry说，“是不是，Eggsy？”  
“不管怎么样，你有三个月来承认你关心他，”Merlin说，“足够了，你不觉得吗？想办法让Eggsy和你一起回到总部来，Lancelot醒了，我需要他和你一起进行Arthur的审讯。”  
Harry把手从Eggsy的肩膀上抽走，调了调眼镜。他转向镜子，朝不在这里的Merlin投去一个眼神。“好吧，”Merlin叹了口气，随后Harry听到键盘敲打的声音，“让我来做介绍人。”


	2. Occupational Hazard

Harry转个身的时间，Merlin的声音已经在Eggsy的房间里响起，清澈洪亮。  
“Eggsy，”Merlin在命令，“戴上你的眼镜。”  
Eggsy的第一反应是捂住耳朵，但他很快意识到，Merlin并不在房间里。Eggsy转身在屋子里找了一圈，Harry从容抬起手，搭上他的右后肩膀。他碰到纽扣大小的通讯设备，是Merlin按在Eggsy的肩膀上的。Eggsy抬起头，Harry的手指轻轻一摁，固定了那装置，然后抬手向他的左肩，但Eggsy没有顺着他的目光看过去——Harry听到年轻人焦躁的呼吸。  
“我没有一副眼镜，Merlin，”Eggsy脱下棒球帽，气鼓鼓地说，“你是在耍我吗？”  
“你有，”Merlin平静地说，“在你外套的左侧口袋。”  
Eggsy把手伸进棒球外套左侧口袋，抽出一副眼镜。他猛然抬头盯着空气，好像刚被蜥蜴咬了一口。“把那戴上，Eggsy。”Merlin简直是个定点报时装置，Harry在Eggsy眼里读到。  
Eggsy呼出口气，愤然打开眼镜腿。“我当然会把它戴上，”Eggsy说，“我还能拿它来干嘛，打猎吗？”Harry握着雨伞站在他身后，这句话使得他露出个无声的，非常浅淡的微笑。  
“看在上帝份上，Harry，”听声音Merlin喝了口咖啡，“他听起来简直和你一模一样。”  
Eggsy调整眼镜架的手停了下来，他困惑地眨眼。“Harry。”他学习Merlin的口气说。  
“没错。”Merlin说。  
Eggsy一屁股在床边的一张旧沙发上坐下，瞅了瞅对面的墙壁。“祝贺你，Merlin，”Eggsy挑衅地说，不知Harry就站在他对面，“现在你终于他妈的完全疯了。”  
Harry微微歪过头，等待他的老朋友的反应。“站起来，”Merlin说，“没人在我交代任务时坐下，即便你现在不在总部，你也不能在我面前耍脾气。站起来，然后转向你的身后。”  
Eggsy讽刺地以入伍新兵的姿态朝后转了九十度，双脚并拢立正，只差敬礼了。Harry不动声色地朝前走了两步，让自己的背部离开了墙。Eggsy的手离开外套口袋，叫了出来。  
“这他妈一定是在耍我，”Eggsy盯着Harry喃喃，“这是……你是……真的吗？”  
Harry眯起眼睛，冷静地迎接他的注视，甚至称得上冷峻。“你也早上好，Eggsy。”他说。  
Eggsy望着他发怔，嘴巴终于合上后，他朝后退了一小步，目光仍然不离Harry。  
“Merlin。”Eggsy望着Harry说。  
“是的，Eggsy。”  
“马上告诉我到底发生了什么，”Eggsy自言自语般喃喃，“——现在！”  
Harry偏过头，朝Eggsy扫了一眼，没把吓了一大跳的年轻人当回事，他径直走到房间另一头，翘起腿坐了下来。“原谅我，”他彬彬有礼地插嘴，“要是我这个老年人觉得累了。”  
Eggsy的目光跳跃般追随着他穿过房间，害怕一旦眨眼他就会消失不见。Harry躲避他的目光，因为他知道自己会看到什么，他宁愿盯着自己的黑麦酒。“Harry？”Eggsy向他求助。  
Merlin咳嗽一声。“简要来说，Harry将会留在这，直到我们挑选出下一位Galahad的继任人。这是Kingsman的传统，每一位死去的特工都必须亲手挑选出自己合格的继任人。”  
Eggsy皱起眉，然后注视着Harry。他摇了摇头，耸起肩膀摊开两手。  
“让我们假设你没有耍我，”Eggsy说，“抱歉——但这真是个操蛋的规定，你知道吧？”  
Harry能感觉到Merlin的目光停留在自己身上，哪怕Merlin现在在千里之外，他垂下头，手指滑过杯子，手掌上还残留着血，无法洗净了。他偏过头对上Eggsy的视线。  
“你父亲说过同样的话。”Harry淡淡地说。  
Harry听到Eggsy喉咙里发出一声非常勉强的笑，更像哭声，然后年轻人看上去像是想揍他。  
他审视年轻人的眼睛，Eggsy挺直身板，倔强地与他对视，拒绝流露任何悲伤或是软弱的迹象，Harry看了一会，对自己看到的结果很满意。他站起来，擦过Eggsy的肩膀走向门。  
“让他加入对Arthur的审讯，”Harry对一直聆听他们的Merlin说，“也许他能学到点东西。”  
Eggsy还站在原地，Harry拧开把手，对他扫了一眼。“你还站在那里干什么？”他厉声说。  
Eggsy瞅了瞅旁边像是见了鬼一样看见他和空气说话的母亲，无奈地对她微笑了一下，她的眼睫毛被泪水沾湿，模样非常狼狈，Harry压根不像看见了她。Harry冷酷地站在一旁。Eggsy叹口气，过去拥抱Michelle，然后低头吻了吻手推车里的婴儿。“我马上就回来。”他说。

Eggsy跟着Harry穿过走廊，他尽量不盯着Harry的背影看，否则他会显得像是个愣头愣脑的傻小子，但他很想伸手碰碰Harry，看看他是否是真的。直到他们通过第二道安全门，Eggsy才想起另一件事：Roxy也会见到Lancelot吗？如果这样的话？  
他有太多的问题了。  
像往常一样，Merlin在走廊尽头等待着他们。Harry停住脚步，和Merlin交换默契的目光。Merlin侧身打开了审讯室的门，Harry走进去，Eggsy正要跟着，Merlin却把他挡在门外。  
Eggsy诧异地看着他。“Galahad虽然回来了，Eggsy，”Merlin低声说，“但他并不记得在教堂里发生过什么。Lazarus计划只能把他带回来，但不能恢复那段时间的记忆。”  
“你的意思是，”Eggsy咬牙，“他会不记得他曾经杀过那些人？”  
Merlin点头。“我们还无法找出为什么，也许是Valentine的芯片的副作用。我在要求你不要提到这件事，直到我能通过研究Arthur身上取出的芯片找到原因。”  
Eggsy看上去心情沉重。“但这对他不公平，Merlin。”  
“用平民的话来说就是，”Merlin没理会他，“他不需要更多惊喜了。你同意吗？”  
Eggsy大步跨进审讯室，关上门深呼吸。Harry锐利的目光投向他。“你花了不少时间。”  
Eggsy对他咧嘴露出个笑容，这是他欺骗Dean的拿手法宝。“我只是还没搞懂，”他困惑地望向空空的桌子，“既然Arthur已经死了，我们如何能从他嘴里套出有用的讯息？”  
Harry走近他，抬起手，Eggsy屏住呼吸，任何目睹了教堂那一幕的人大概都不会离现在的Harry太近，但他是Harry。Eggsy控制住不去注视他额头的弹孔。Harry的手指拂过他的鼻梁，取下他的眼镜，长按镜架鼻翼的一个按钮，继而重新把眼镜给他戴上。  
Harry按住他的肩膀将他的头摆正。“现在，”Harry就在他身边，却没有呼吸，“看。”  
原本空无一人的桌旁出现了Arthur，死人的面容盖满细小的青色血管，耳朵后头的伤口仍未愈合。Eggsy朝另外一头望去，倒抽了口冷气：一个男人坐在桌子右边，一道丑陋的缝线沿着发际，破坏了他原本英俊的相貌，他的鬓角沾着雪花，注意到Eggsy的目光后对他一笑。  
“我自己的继任人还没有这个胆子出现，Galahad，”这个男人说，“看来我这次输给了你。”  
Harry拿雨伞尖指了指。“Eggsy，这是Lancelot，Lancelot，这是Eggsy，你们还没见过面。”  
Lancelot笑着喝酒，Eggsy心有余悸坐下，审讯室的门突然打开，Roxy气喘吁吁出现在门口，她的胸脯抖动，目光颤抖着落在Lancelot的脸上。“我，”她发抖，“我很抱歉我迟到了。”  
Eggsy极其希望能过去安慰她，让她感觉好些，Harry把一切都看在眼里，他转了个身。  
“既然现在这间屋子已经非常拥挤了，”Harry冷嘲，“我们可以开始了吗？”  
Roxy悄悄走近Eggsy所在的位置。“你还好？”Eggsy悄声说。  
她点点头，尽管她脸色苍白，Lancelot的后脑勺对着她，他脑后的伤口一直延续到脊背，触目惊心。“我还是不明白他们怎么干这个，”Roxy小声说，“你怎么能审讯一个死人？”  
Eggsy同样迷惑地摇头，他看见Harry已经来到了桌子的起首位置，站在Arthur和Lancelot中间，他点燃打火机，燃起雪茄，熄灭火焰，转向他们俩。  
“你们中任何一个如果无法看下去，可以离开，”Harry扬声说，“但那会被视作放弃了接替特工名号的权利，并且永远不能回来——听清楚了吗？”  
Roxy抢先点头，Eggsy只是盯着Harry的眼睛，想要搞清那暗沉的眼睛里想的是什么——Roxy狠狠拽了他一下，他才反应过来笨拙地点头。Harry把金色的打火机放回口袋里，吁口气，坐下来，转向桌旁独自啜饮的Lancelot。“可以开始了。”他说。  
“我不知道你，”Eggsy听见Roxy喃喃，“但我有非常不好的预感，Eggsy。”

Harry端着雨伞，在审讯室里来回缓慢地踱步。  
“我再问你一遍，”Lancelot有一种让人不寒而栗的优雅平静，比Harry有过之而无不及，“什么时候，Valentine接触过你？”  
Arthur是个老人，目睹他颤抖Eggsy感到有些不忍，然而显然，年纪在审讯室里并不作数。Harry自始至终没正眼看过一下Arthur。  
Lancelot问完问题，Harry站在Athur的正后方。Arthur因此颤抖得更厉害，Roxy听到了椅子碾压地面的咯咯声，她的目光求救般投向Eggsy。Eggsy努力控制自己向前看，不去看她，否则难保他不会请求他们让她离开这里。“时间，地点，具体谈话内容，Arthur。”Harry说。  
Arthur喉咙里发出咯咯声，但他什么也没说。Roxy呼吸加快，两脚调整着自己的重心。  
“Eggsy，”Merlin在Eggsy的耳麦里说，“要是Roxy开始恐慌症发作，立刻让她离开。”  
Eggsy挺直腰杆，狠狠瞪了外面的人一眼。“操你，Merlin，”虽然他一点底气也没有，“我和她谁都不需要离开。”他的声音很低，然而Harry还是锐利地抬起眼睛看了他一眼。  
Eggsy在他的目光下站得更直，两手在身侧握成了拳。Harry无表情地审视他一阵，移开目光。“我们知道，Arthur，Valentine在Kingsman内部还安插了一个人，他是谁？”  
Lancelot凑近老人的耳边，手指滑过对方的脖颈，低声耳语。“和你一样装了芯片，和你一样随时准备着毁掉我们的任务，Chester，看着我，他是谁？”  
Athur朝前倾身，有一瞬间像是想要开口，然而他渐渐露出狞笑，朝桌上吐了口唾沫。  
“我看着你们俩训练成功的，”Arthur说，“你们吓不了我，先生们。”  
Harry朝他微笑，Eggsy短暂地松了口气，Harry突然从身后勒住Arthur的脖颈，一手抄起刀子，另一只手扯紧他的头发，在Arthur撕心裂肺的叫喊中，Harry割掉了他的头皮。刀子碰到头骨的声音令Roxy脸色惨白，Harry利落地抽回刀子，Arthur朝前倒在桌子上，Harry把头皮一扔，鲜血溅到Eggsy脚边。  
“——操！Harry！”Eggsy禁不住叫了起来，他惊魂未定，盯着鲜血淋漓的伤口：“操！”  
Lancelot远远打量着他，惋惜地摇了摇头，他低头抿了口酒，拍拍Harry的肩膀。  
“为什么你总能分到有趣的那一个？”Lancelot说，Harry冷漠地抬起头，目光穿过他们中间，甚至没看Arthur一眼，只是望向镜子对面。  
“Merlin，”Harry的声音他们都听见了，“让他回到状态1（Status 1）。”  
Roxy朝后退了一小步，背部抵上墙壁，Eggsy完全能够理解。因为从现在开始，他们都预料到了接下来会是什么。他听见Merlin端起杯子喝了口咖啡，还有时间扔了一块方糖。  
“已经开始重启，”Merlin说，“给我十秒钟。”  
Eggsy情不自禁望向Arthur的背影，在心中倒数十秒，十秒过后Arthur重新回到桌前，和而原本一模一样，仿佛刚才的事情并未发生。“状态1完成，”Merlin搁下杯子，“继续。”  
Harry对Arthur露出个微笑。  
“你将会一次次经历不同的痛苦，然后回到原始状态，”Harry把玩着手里的刀子，“像你说的，你看着我训练成功的，Arthur，而我知道——这点你也清楚——许多不同的杀人方式。”  
Lancelot望向大气都不敢出的Roxy，绅士般微笑。“他没在开玩笑。”他善意地补充。  
Harry皱眉盯着Eggsy，Eggsy不确定自己的目光里是否流露出了谴责，或者任何回顾教堂里那一幕的迹象——Harry反正看见了什么，但他随即转过身去。  
“那么，”Harry低头俯视着Arthur，“现在你有什么故事要告诉我们吗？”  
Arthur此时如梦初醒，他的嘴唇蠕动了一下，继而闭上眼睛。“……不。”他哑声说。  
Lancelot拍了拍手掌。“轮到我了，Galahad，”Lancelot说，“你不能夺走所有的乐趣。”  
Harry步履从容地穿过房间，来到Lancelot的座位坐下。他竖起手肘给自己倒酒，随后——在俘虏的惨叫声中——他侧过头，刚刚想起房间里还有别人。Eggsy这才喘过气来，他在出汗，Roxy也不比他好上许多。“要饮料吗？”Harry朝他们举起酒杯，“任何人？”  
Roxy摇摇头，Eggsy真希望来点大麻，但他更希望的是这一切快点儿结束，正当Arthur第三次被回到状态1的时候，他以为这事情总算结束了，Harry却叫住了他们俩。  
“你们俩将会有轮流审讯他的机会，”Harry说，“假如你们感到无法下手，最好现在就离开房间。Merlin，告诉他们情况。”  
Eggsy想找出一丝Harry在开玩笑的迹象，但Harry正色不已，他脸上的子弹孔增添了让人畏惧的味道，他站在审讯室的中央仿佛是个脾气不好的死神。  
“你们以为一切都会很容易，是不是？”Merlin开口了，“你们错了。Roxy，你和Eggsy各自有十分钟来和审讯人物单独相处，你可以使用任何手段，但最好别临阵退缩：祝你们好运。”  
好吧，Eggsy对自己说，现在他是真正想他妈的退出了。

Roxy比他先上场，等待的时间，Eggsy鼓起勇气，在过道里堵住了Harry。  
“如果你有问题需要问，”Harry和往常一样看穿了他，“我没有时间，Eggsy。”  
Eggsy磨蹭着。“不，我只想要问……”他暗骂自己懦弱，“你还好吗，Harry？”  
Harry半眯着眼睛望着他。Eggsy做着手势。  
“我是说，我差不多七十二个小时没见你了，现在你出现了，然而多了个子弹窟窿……抱歉。”意识到说错了话，愣头小子住了嘴。Harry又看到了那种神色，刚才在审讯室里Eggsy不小心流露的神色，让他心烦的是他辨认不出那种神色是什么。  
Eggsy深吸口气。“我只想知道，你还好吗？”他关心地问。  
“你在里面看见Lazarus的成果了，”Harry只是说，“把我复活的更像是撒旦而不是耶稣。”  
“这点我知道，”Eggsy说，“但——”  
“如果你想要回报我，回来参加Galahad的选拔，”Harry打断他，“像个男人，面对你的错误，迎接这地方给你的挑战——如果我记得没错，这是你欠我的。”  
他们都停了下来，因为他们都听见了审讯室里传来的枪声。Eggsy打了个寒战，Harry对他挑起眉毛。“手枪，”Harry瞅着他说，“好选择。看来姑娘都比你有种，Eggsy。”  
他转身离开，Eggsy对着他的背后吼了起来。“这是你想让我成为的吗？”他说，“一个冷血的，杀人不眨眼的机器，只要一旦启动就无法停下？”Harry站定身子，拧过头  
“这是什么意思？”他敏锐地意识到了什么，Eggsy闭上嘴，露出后悔和愧疚的模样。  
“抱歉。”Eggsy说。  
“那不是一个回答。”Harry没被愚弄，“到底发生了什么。Merlin？你在听着这个吗？”  
原本应该应声的Merlin一片死寂。Harry骂了句“你他妈的在哪”，然后转过身来，他没有预料到的是，Eggsy还在凝视着他，甚至大胆望着他的弹孔。  
“有人该吻一下那个弹孔，”Eggsy没头没脑地说，“你会让我做吗，哪怕为了祝我好运？”  
“愚蠢，愚蠢的孩子，”Harry感叹，“Merlin，别再扮演该死的寂静，他该进去了。”  
“你确实该进去了。”Merlin沉默片刻后说。  
Eggsy并拢脚跟，理了理自己的外套，拧开审讯室的把手。Harry目送他的背影。  
Eggsy消失在门内后，Merlin才缓缓开口。“你该让他吻你。”  
“闭嘴，Merlin。”  
“作为你的欢迎仪式，”Merlin接着说，“这样至少有人欢迎你回来，没人欢迎过Lee。”  
“Merlin，我再说一遍，闭嘴，”Harry轻叹口气，摘下眼镜，“现在告诉我他成绩如何。”  
Merlin唔了一声。“我们可以爱等多久就等多久，”他说，“但他下不了手的，你知道。”  
“和我赌一把，我的朋友，”Harry闭上眼睛，靠上墙壁，“和我赌一把。”  
十分钟过去了，审讯室内是完整的寂静。Merlin合上档案的声音异常清晰，Harry抿住嘴唇。  
“你输了。”Merlin笃定地说，“你知道他不是当年的你，对吧？”  
Harry抬起一根手指，搁在自己的嘴唇上。“再等等。”他说。  
门突然打开，Eggsy神清气爽地站在门口，整着领结。“他告诉了我一切，”他说。Harry朝监控镜头投去一个胜利的眼神，Merlin发出不屑的低嘲声。“但你没用武器。”  
“我不需要，”Eggsy耸耸肩，“我告诉他我是终结他所有不幸的唯一渠道，他就告诉了我一切，就这么简单。因为他知道我不会杀了他，只为了有机会折磨他，他知道我没有当着他的面打死我的狗，更不会对自己已经杀死的人做什么——所以，我能回来了吗？”  
Harry与从观察室开门出来的Merlin对视。Merlin最后微微一笑，手指触上电脑屏幕，轻轻滑动了一下，Eggsy的资料重新出现在屏幕上。“你回来了，欢迎回来，Eggsy。”  
Harry把伞竖直，背部离开墙壁，漠不关心看两人一眼。“现在，”他说，“谁有时间和死人喝上该死的一杯？”Eggsy愣住，Merlin对他眨眼。  
“Lazarus这么多年的运行表明，”Merlin说，“当人死了再回来时，会是两倍的混蛋。”  
“显而易见。”Eggsy嘟哝，脚步赶上两人，穿过最后一道安全门。他用脚步打出了“Harry回来了”的鼓点，他觉得自己从未走得如此轻快过。撒旦万岁，Eggsy在肚子里说。


	3. A Spiritual Guidance to Hell

Harry放下酒杯，身体往后靠，闭上眼睛。Eggsy担忧地望着他。Harry缓慢睁开眼，仿佛从梦中醒来，他的外套上还沾着教堂一役未干的血迹，头发散乱，比起平日里一丝不苟的模样多了几分颓唐和戾气。在他前额有一个伤口，子弹钻了进去，干净利落，留下一个洞眼，尺寸是九毫米。  
“你打算继续那副表情看着我，”Harry捏着杯子说，“还是你打算给我买杯酒？”  
Eggsy愣了愣，他弄不清Harry是否在开玩笑，这种时候他就特别希望Merlin在这里，不是因为别的，而是因为Merlin把Harry都搞懂了。Harry等待答案时，抿了一口酒。  
“我很高兴你回来了，”Eggsy决定还是直说，“我只是还没适应。”  
暮色已经开始渗入，玻璃窗勾勒出他们两人的身影。  
“听说过圆桌骑士吗，Eggsy？”Harry开口。  
Eggsy耸耸肩。“我猜也是，”Harry说，“他们是亚瑟王的骑士，有自己的准则，Lazarus计划前身来自于圆桌骑士之间的一个秘密约定：当骑士中的一个死去，他的伙伴们会将他的灵魂带回来，由鬼魂决定自己的继任人。这个约定最初来自于Gawaine和Lancelot的和解。”  
Eggsy听完以后对他大胆笑了笑。“我朝上帝发誓，我对你所说的一个字也不懂。”  
Harry低声一笑，散落的头发落向额前。“只是一些故事，”他说，“能让你度过长日的故事。”  
Eggsy在桌子上倾前身子，仔细凝视Harry的脸。“你真的什么也不记得了？”他问。  
年长特工的目光中流露出淡淡的警惕和不快。“记得什么？”  
年轻人赶忙打了个哈哈。“没，没什么，”他重新靠上自己的椅背，“你知道吗，谢谢你的酒，但我得回去了——我敢肯定Merlin对所有接受训练的继任人设置了宵禁什么的。”  
他从桌子上站起身，转头朝门走去，Harry叫住他。“你没有地方可去。”  
“什么？”  
“Galahad必须秘密进行选拔，因为Valentine不能知道我回来了，更不能发现Lazarus计划的存在，”Harry这么说，“也就是说你不会回训练营去，Merlin想必是忘了告诉你了。”  
“老天，”Eggsy想起Merlin那种奇怪的目光，原来是这么回事，“那我住在哪？”  
Harry朝他投来一种目光，Eggsy不解地抬头，Harry一副孺子不可教的表情。“小费，Eggsy。”  
Eggsy差点呛到一口酒，他翻出自己口袋里的钞票，无奈伸出手，却碰翻了杯子。硬币滚到了地板上，他正要低头去捡，Harry抓住他的肩膀，一手摆正杯子，另一手在他面前打开：里面正是那枚滚落的硬币。“一个真正的绅士知道在什么时候喝上一杯，什么时候给小费，什么时候恰如其分地离开。”Harry用使他面红耳赤的平静口气说。  
既然给了小费，Eggsy说什么也要把自己酒喝完，正当他狼吞虎咽，Harry已经站了起来。  
“你和我一起住。”他对Eggsy解释道，成功让他呛了第二口酒。  
Eggsy狼狈地放下杯子，拿手背擦嘴，Harry低头打量着他，他那种不动声色的决断目光让Eggsy脊背骨发凉，幸而Harry很快对他和这间酒吧失去了兴趣。“我到外面等你。”他说。  
Harry转过酒吧拐角，靠在墙边抽烟的Merlin对他微笑。“我以为你戒掉很久了。”Harry说。  
“啊，特殊情况我还是可以破例的，”Merlin自我责备地一笑，“我过了相当糟糕的一天，Galahad，别指责我。”  
Harry沉默不语，Merlin举起手，钥匙冰冷的金属光芒为他的灰色毛衣增添了一抹亮色。“你知道你将会住在哪，对吧？”Merlin说。  
“我知道，”Harry淡淡扫他一眼，“我很清楚标准程序，老朋友。”  
“严格来说，你不是真实的，”Merlin严肃地把钥匙交到他手里，“所以别干任何冒险的事。”  
Harry对他讽刺地一笑，抬起雨伞朝车子走去，Merlin叫住他。“如果你需要个拥抱，”Merlin的目光里的情绪难以辨认，“你永远能从我这里得到，Galahad。”  
Harry停住脚步。假如他回头，事情又会怎样？但他站得笔直，目光朝向前方。  
“改天吧，Merlin，”Harry用轻快的讥讽语气说，“改天。”  
酒吧门打开，Eggsy出现在门口，年轻人很快看见了Merlin，但直到Merlin绕过车头，打开驾驶室的门，Eggsy脸上的惊讶才稍减。他望向Harry，在要求一个解释。  
“上车，”Merlin降下车窗，从车内探出头对他们说，“我带你们去寻找圣杯。”

 

“像我母亲会说的，”Eggsy站在小巷尽头惊讶地说，“真他娘见鬼了。”  
他拧转头，望着另外两人。“一条叫 Bedivere的死胡同？这就是我们今晚要住的地方？”  
Merlin靠着车门，抱着手臂。“你告诉他呢，还是我来？”他对Harry说，“Bedivere是——”  
“——Mordred战斗中活下来的最后一名圆桌骑士，”Harry说完抿起嘴唇，第一次流露出冷冷的厌倦，“去他妈的，先生们，我已经死了。让我们跳过故事和传说，直接干正事吧。”  
他走到巷子尽头的砖墙前，把手掌按了上去，砖墙上出现了一个界面，扫描他的掌纹。，Harry的手掌离开墙时，Eggsy惊讶地发现他们身下的地面凹陷下去一小块，足以容纳他们三人，这块地面正在以均匀的速度下陷。“这里头到底有多深？”Eggsy贴近Harry的耳朵嚷道。  
“要多深就有多深，”Harry两手交叠放在身后，仿佛他拥有这地方，“我们就要到了。”  
地面晃动一下后到了底。Harry抿紧嘴唇呼吸，他感觉到不舒适，自从走进审讯室就感觉到了，但他完美地愚弄了Merlin和审讯室里的其余人，糟糕的是，他不能愚弄他们太久，Merlin的观察力很敏锐，以他现在一直盯着他看的迹象来看，他已经察觉到有什么不对劲。Harry感到虚弱，表面上，他和过往没什么区别，但他感到他的内部是漆黑的一团，已经血肉模糊。他额头的弹孔火烧般灼烫，伴随一种错觉，似乎鲜血仍在流进他的眼睛里。  
他们面前的门朝一侧打开，纵深的过道出现在面前。“Merlin。”Harry突然说，他闭上眼睛，没有看对方，但几乎是在恳求了。Merlin朝前一步，挡在他和Eggsy之间。  
“Eggsy，”Merlin把钥匙塞在Eggsy手里，“带着这个，先去找你的房间。”  
Eggsy不安地看着他。“Harry，”Harry听到Eggsy犹豫不安的声音，“发生什么事了？”  
Harry沉重地呼吸着，他抬起手，按住身后的墙。“Eggsy！”Merlin吼道，“出去！”  
听到门关紧的声音，Harry放下心来，他听见Merlin在朝他走来，看到对方关切的目光，但他只来得及发出一声低语，便整个人沿着墙壁倒了下去，Merlin在他摔倒地面前接住他，温热的手掌令人安心地抵在他的背部。  
“你这个老杂种，Harry，”Merlin温和的责怪声音传来，“你真把我愚弄得不错。”  
Harry讥嘲地扬起嘴角，想要笑，但最终只是虚弱地蠕动了嘴唇。这不公平，他对自己说，已经死了却仍然能感觉到血肉之躯的痛苦。Merlin安静地看着他。  
“你不能在任何一个受训的小子面前崩溃，却让我看这个？”Merlin淡然一笑，“你想必非常，非常讨厌我，Galahad。”  
Harry动了动嘴唇，说了句什么。那让Merlin脸上露出个微笑。他说的是“没错”。  
Merlin把手掌放在Harry的额头上，试了试热度，全然忘记昔日的朋友已经是个死人。  
“没事，”Merlin坚定地对他说，“这种感觉会过去的，这只是你的意识还在加载，会重新让你体验一遍死亡前所感受到的一切——我会在这里陪着你。”  
Harry痉挛着想要爬起来，然而Merlin把他按住了。他倒在对方胳膊里，他开口说话，但他发不出声音，感觉只是在触碰空气。Merlin注视着他。  
“好吧，叫你Harry，”Merlin低声说，“是Harry，而不是Galahad。我记住了。”  
他要求了吗？他不知道。Harry闭上眼，在错觉中，他感到Merlin的嘴唇吻上了他的额头。

 

Merlin将他搀扶出电梯，Eggsy迎上来。他看见Harry以后吓了一大跳。  
“Harry？”他的嘴唇抖着，看上去不知所措，“你怎么了？Harry？”  
Harry睁开汗湿的眼睛，疲惫地凝视他片刻，转向Merlin。“现在你明白了吧。”他说。  
Merlin拿目光阻止Eggsy，他的沉着冷静让Eggsy站住。“这不是惊慌失措的时候，拿把舒适的椅子来。你找到你们的房间了吗？很好，接下来，别让他离开你的视线。”  
Eggsy点点头。“死亡缓冲？”他问。  
Merlin露出刮目相看的样子。Eggsy不自然地摸了摸脑袋。“我在Lazarus的档案里读到过。”  
“有人做了功课嘛，”Merlin一面说，一面俯下身把毯子盖上Harry的膝盖，“这种情况可能持续几天，也可能只持续几小时，每个人的情况都不一样。至于Harry，他非常能抵御疼痛。”  
“而那是件坏事？”Eggsy打量着椅子里脸色苍白的Harry。  
“如果他试图瞒住你的话，那就是坏事，”Merlin说，“我得回总部去了，Eggsy，我把他交给你了。别忘了，你的训练还没结束，最好别和你的举荐人谈论任何与训练有关的事，晚安。”  
Eggsy立刻明白Merlin指的“最好别谈论”的事情是什么，他想起那所教堂。他很想知道，到底Merlin是否承受过良知挣扎的痛苦，然而Merlin的目光里什么也没有泄露。他离开时，Harry在椅子里挣了挣。“再见，老妈。”他对Merlin的背影说，Merlin有一瞬间的僵直，继而不回头朝电梯走去，Eggsy噗嗤笑出声来。  
他没有想到Harry还有这一面，像是个脾气很坏却又被宠坏了的孩子。  
他在Harry的椅子前面蹲下身，注视着对方的脸。“让我们把你送回房间，好吗？”  
Harry锐利地睁开眼，将膝盖上的毯子甩开，以惊人的敏捷站起身，揪住了Eggsy的领子。他在打颤，动作也有些晃动，但力度丝毫不放松。被突然袭击的Eggsy完全没有防备，Harry用力卡住他喉咙时，他才回过神来。“操，Harry。”  
“他有事情瞒着我，”Harry目光凌厉，盯着他的眼睛，“你也有事情瞒着我，是什么，嗯？”  
小伙子诧异地干笑两声。“他妈的，”他故意油腔滑调地说，“真是谢谢你的信任啊，‘老爸’。”  
Harry紧了紧手肘，Eggsy发出呼吸困难的声音。“我是死了，并没有变笨，年轻人，”Harry傲慢地说，“现在，告诉我，你们不愿意告诉我的事情到底是什么？”  
Eggsy手顶上墙壁，拍打了两下，索性放弃了挣扎。“你不会杀了我的。”他说。  
“试试看，”Harry的手掌抚上他的脸，尾戒距离他的动脉只有几毫米，“试试看，Eggsy。”  
“操蛋，操！”Eggsy稍微睁大眼睛，望着Harry将有几万伏电压的戒指快要抵上他的脖子，反胃的感觉在他胃里翻滚，但他死死抓住了墙壁。“我什么也没有瞒你，Harry！”  
Harry审视着他半晌，突兀地松手，Eggsy下滑几寸随后稳住了自己，他撑住膝盖站起来，赶紧过去扶住了摇晃的Harry，后者筋疲力尽倒在椅子上，看来方才的不适不完全是装出来的。Eggsy确保他已经稳住，这才抬手揉着自己被弄疼的地方，同时抱怨地望着年长的前特工。“你老在说我瞒着你事情，”他先发制人，“你瞒着我的那些事又怎么样？‘圆桌骑士的故事’个屁，‘我很高兴回来’个屁，有的事情你没对我提到，对吗？”  
Harry抬起头，一个苍白讽刺的冷笑挂在他脸上。“是的。”他喟然一叹。  
“那是什么？”  
Harry叹口气。“我只会在这里待三个月，”他说，“你继任成为Galahad之时，Eggsy，就是我在这个世界上永远消失的那一刻。Kingsman会销毁所有关于我的资料，什么也不会留下。”  
Eggsy看着Harry，Harry移开视线。“不。”Eggsy哑声说，“Merlin也知道这个？”  
Harry仿佛在嘲笑他的幼稚。“他是那个把我带回来的人。”  
“耶稣啊。”Eggsy觉得一腔怒火无处发泄，“如果我拒绝做Galahad呢？你能永远留下吗？”  
“别他妈犯傻。”Harry厉色说。他抬起头，对上Eggsy的目光。  
看见Eggsy的脸以后，Harry责备的神色消失了，另一种情绪流露出来。“你是在哭吗？”  
Eggsy抬起手胡乱抹了把脸，使劲吸了吸鼻子。“关你屁事。”他大声说。  
他在那儿狼狈地低声哽咽，Harry歪头打量他一会，嘲讽话到了嘴边，但最后还是化作一声柔和的叹息，他撑起自己的身体，来到Eggsy面前。  
“你必须知道，”他望着年轻人冷漠地低语，“我不会安慰人。”  
Eggsy总算止住那种丢脸的声音，看着他。“我能碰碰你吗？”他的得意门徒突然说。Harry愣了一下，点了点头。Eggsy抬起手抓住他的肩膀，Harry皱起眉，然而年轻人进而大胆吻了上来，没等他开口怒斥，一个猝不及防的吻落在他唇上，Harry的喉咙里发出不赞同的叹息。年轻人的舌头大胆逗弄着他的，另一只手放在他腰间让他无法逃离。  
死亡的确能让一切打乱步调。Harry从Eggsy眼中辨认出碰触到一具确实存在的躯体的欣喜，而那不过是在死亡的魔咒，并不意味着什么。他纵容年轻人放肆够了，伞柄顶上对方的肩膀，反手一推，Eggsy吃痛按住自己的上臂。  
“够了吗？”Harry拉开两人距离，对Eggsy冷淡地说，“现在带我到我的房间去。”

房间在走廊的尽头，走廊两侧还有不少空无一人的房间。当他们经过这些上了锁的房间时，Harry认出了Eggsy眼里的疑问。他拿伞敲了敲其中一间的门。  
“全是Kingsman过往牺牲的特工，”Harry对Eggsy解释道，“其中一些才刚死去，像我一样等待着自己的继任人，另外一些——由于他们做出过很大的贡献——Kingsman决定给他们在这里留个永久的位置。当然，你没有足够的权限，看不见他们。”  
“所以这地方叫‘圣杯’？”Eggsy想笑但忍住了，“我猜那总比Valentine的防空洞好些。”  
“好上不止一点，”Harry在走廊尽头停住脚步，掏出钥匙，“如果我们幸运的话，还有一杯1815年的拿破仑干邑等着我们。对了，我刚才敲的是Lancelot的房间，他向你问好。”  
Eggsy停住脚步，回头望着那间空空的房间。他皱起眉。“这感觉真是太奇怪了，”他咂嘴，Harry手里的钥匙在锁孔里转动。“整个地方像是巴士底狱，”他说，“用的是最原始的警戒系统，所以黑客无法进入这里。但安全措施还是非常可靠的。你要进来吗？”  
Eggsy凝视着房门在他面前缓缓打开，他突然想到一件事，直觉告诉他，如果他能想到，那么Harry早在他之前就已经想到了。他舔了舔嘴唇。  
“我父亲，”他冒失地问道，“是否也住在这里？回答我，Harry，这对我很重要。”  
Harry站在那儿看着他，一手握在门把手上。气氛陡然紧张起来，Harry即将开口，一个在他们头顶上方的声音打断了他。“抱歉打断你们，先生们，”Merlin的声音，“Galahad，你得看看这个。马上和Eggsy打开你们房间里的电脑。”  
Eggsy看Harry一眼。“发生什么事了？”他说。  
“Valentine给我们送来了一段视频，”Merlin的声音颇为紧张，“他已经知道你回来了，Galahad，我不知道他是怎么得到消息的——但他扬言要找到你。”


	4. A Hard Day's Night

Eggsy按住平板电脑，他率先冲进房间打开了操作系统，然而，现在理智回来了，他的手指悬在播放键上犹豫不决。Harry跟在他身后走进房间，不慌不忙，但他只瞥了Eggsy一眼，便让Eggsy认命地将电脑拱手相让。  
Harry瞧也不瞧接过，手指滑动，将画面转接到了他们面前占据整堵墙壁的大屏幕上。  
“嘿，我的朋友，”Valentine的脸出现在他们面前，“当我听说你回来了的时候，你一定能想象到我的惊讶。我想知道，你这是从地狱还是从天堂回来了？我多嘴了，原谅我的失礼。我找你是为了一件事：瞧，我已经好奇好几天了，我实在忍不住了，告诉我，一下子杀死那么多和你毫无干系的人感觉如何？还有，看着他们死了，你却还活着的感觉如何？”  
Eggsy对自己说了声“糟了”，望向Harry纹丝不动的背影。他急着上前进行干预，但视频停下了，是Merlin搞的鬼。Harry理了理领结，Merlin的声音适时插了进来。  
“别寄予太大希望，”Merlin说，“这段视频不长，而且没有大家想象中有趣。”  
Harry抬起头。“我会自己判断的，谢谢，”他说，“现在让我们看完后半部分，Merlin。”  
画面静止半秒，继续开始动弹。Eggsy握住拳头。  
“你瞧，我真的感到高兴，”Valentine更舒适地靠在了椅子上，“因为这开始越来越像是我喜欢的那类电影，当反派以为杀死了英雄的时候，他却总会回来进行一次最后的反攻？我如此高兴，以至于我和Gazelle为你准备了份大礼，伙计。”镜头上晃，Gazelle出现在画面中。  
“他的意思是，”Gazelle露出个阴鸷的微笑，“我们拍下了你在肯塔基教堂的英勇身姿。想看吗？我们还自作主张为你配了音乐，说不定会让你上榜的。尽情享受吧，先生们。”  
视频到这里结束了，Harry放下电脑，走到桌旁，给自己倒了杯酒，Eggsy注视着他喝完那一杯，他的动作有种暴风雨前的冷静，让Merlin都安静下来。Harry放下杯子，转过身。  
“好了，先生们，”Harry看着他们吸了口气，“你们是不是忘了告诉我什么？”  
Eggsy扬起两边嘴角，露出个微笑。Harry冷冷看了他一阵，抬高了声音。“Merlin？”  
“我完全不知道你在说什么，”Merlin撒起谎来无懈可击，甚至有点厚颜无耻，“要是你以为你能凭借一个反社会分子的话来质疑我的诚实，那么你就大错特错了，Galahad。”  
Harry点点头，随后在沙发上坐下，一手放在膝盖上，另一只手转动酒杯。  
“你知道你说谎时会怎么样？”他对Merlin说，“能用两个字说完的话，你却要用长篇大论来表达，我还以为我了解你，你对我撒谎时至少能做得比这更好些。你怎么看？”  
这句话是冲着Eggsy说的，年轻人一时语结，他拧紧眉心，朝Merlin投去求救的目光。  
“如果你们有什么要告诉我，”Harry拿手指敲了敲酒杯，“现在就是最好的时机。”  
Eggsy挠了挠额头，他真希望能让时间倒退，那么他会尽一切努力阻止Harry进这该死的房间。Harry还在凝视着他，Eggsy从他的眼中看到了某种东西，开始让他有些后怕。他朝前走了一步，叫出Merlin的名字。“Eggsy。”Merlin警告地说。  
“去他妈的，Merlin，”Eggsy吼道，“我们应该直接告诉他！他理应知道真相！”  
Harry正在拎起酒瓶给自己倒酒，这时将酒瓶砰一声放在桌子上。他的气息沉着，只有眼神蕴含冷冷的怒气。“是的，我值得知道真相，先生们，”Harry说，“给一名绅士一点尊重，他已经死了，却不得不费尽心思猜活人的谜语——给我一点尊重，好吗？”  
Merlin沉默了一瞬间。“很好，先生们，”他最后说，“Valentine的邮件附有一段视频，我想那是送给你的。在播放它之前，我希望你找张椅子坐下，并且记住一切都不是你的错。”  
Harry在Merlin话音刚落以后朝Eggsy递了个眼神。“像我说的一样，”他说，“长篇大论。”  
Eggsy勉强扯了扯嘴角，无法分享Harry此时冰锥般的幽默感。Harry因为他的反应而抬起眉毛，带着不好的预感，Harry望向屏幕。在他面前出现了肯塔基那座教堂，还有他自己。  
不到十分钟的视频Eggsy一秒钟也没有看，他的注意力全集中在Harry上，让他意外的是，Harry面无表情地看完了整段视频，连眉头都没有皱一下。他寂静得让人心慌。  
屏幕暗下去以后，Harry稳稳地站起来，他端详所有人，在场的，不在场的。  
“我不记得这里头的任何一幕。”Harry加重语气，“Merlin？”  
“我还在试着找出为什么，”Merlin深吸了口气，“也许是Valentine的芯片的副作用，也许是Lazarus整套代码的缺陷。别责怪Eggsy，Harry，我们一致认为最好不要告诉你。”  
“简而言之，”Harry低声说，“在我死前，我大开了一次杀戒。有人活下来吗，Eggsy？”  
Eggsy凝视着他的脸摇摇头。“一种讯号发送到Valentine赠送的Sim卡上，公平来说，那让所有在场的人都变得暴力，不仅仅是你，”Merlin插话，“别让Valentine影响你，老朋友。”  
“所以我是唯一活下来的人，”Harry板着脸说，“撒旦万岁。既然我们已经讨论过这件事了，  
我们能继续往下走吗？Valentine是怎么知道我回来了的，是谁泄露了信息？”  
“关于这一点，”他们听到Merlin敲击键盘的声音，“讯号是从审讯室发出的，很有可能是Arthur在最终消失前给Valentine发送了加密讯息——我们还在调查这一点，Galahad。”  
Harry点点头，掉头走到衣柜前，脱下外套。他拉开衣柜，将外套挂好，从里头取出一件睡袍，回头望两人一眼。Eggsy还在发愣。“你们是在等我痛哭流涕吗，先生们？”Harry嘲讽架势十足，侧身而立，眼睛在眼睛下面闪烁着讥笑的冰冷光芒。“还是要握我的手？”  
“妈的，”Eggsy忍气吞声对Merlin说，“他还真是个两倍的混蛋。”  
“告诉过你了。”Merlin无奈的声音传来。Harry在原地像是等着看他们的笑话。  
“别在这小子面前表现得太混蛋，Galahad，”Merlin关灯的声音，“否则你到下个世纪也找不到一个愿意留在你身边的继承人了。晚安。”椅子移开的声音，Merlin站了起来。  
Harry眯起眼睛，疲惫地摘下眼镜。当切断通讯的声音传来以后，Harry径直朝Eggsy走来，毫不客气地按住了他的眼镜。Eggsy本能地朝后一缩。“等会，你在干什么？”  
“我需要点恰当的空间，这就是我在干的事情，”Harry无情地将Eggsy的眼镜叠好，放进自己的衬衣口袋里，Eggsy最后只看见他冲自己眨眼，随后便消失了，“晚安，Eggsy。”

现在Eggsy独自一人待在空荡荡的房间里，看不见他的举荐人，因为他决定在夜晚“恰当地”成为一个死人。Eggsy环顾着这个宽敞，一尘不染的房间，桌上还摆放着无线电设备，墙上是油画。这里面的一切有种经过岁月洗礼的陈旧感，却让人感到很孤独。  
他坐上那张已经颇为老旧的单人沙发，柔软的织物在他身下陷下去，弹簧发出吱呀声。Eggsy突然明白那种似曾相识的感觉是什么，这地方布置得很像是一部老电影。他坐下来以后忍不住四处张看，想知道Harry现在在哪，在干什么。  
“我们有办法可以弥补这一点。”Merlin在他耳内说。  
Eggsy现在已经习惯被这位教官吓一跳了，他下意识抓住沙发扶手，往前方看了一眼，随即低下头小声抱怨。“操蛋，Merlin，你不是离开了吗？”  
“油画下面藏着一个红色开关，”Merlin说，“在你进来时经过的那堵墙上。”  
Eggsy把手插进口袋，假装在房子里乱逛，来到那堵墙壁前，他先是把背靠上去，等待一阵，他的手指移开画框，找到了那个隐藏的开关。“现在怎么样？”他低声说。  
“长按五秒，你就能打开监控模式，”Merlin毫无愧疚地说，“能看到屋内发生的一切。”  
Eggsy会记住以后不管活着还是死了，绝不会让Merlin不高兴，因为这混蛋真的有些非常可怕的主意。他按下按钮。在过道对面的书桌旁，他看见了Harry，他坐在圈椅里，在阴影中侧着身子，一手撑着额头，在他脸上没有情感泄露，但他正前方的桌面上放着一把枪。  
Eggsy咽了口唾沫。“Merlin，”他用比耳语大不了多少的声音说，“你在看着这个吗？”  
他等待了大约半刻钟。“是的，我在。”Merlin说。  
“我们该怎么办？”Eggsy说，他听到自己心跳的声音。  
“给他点时间。”  
给他点时间？Eggsy想道。他的老朋友现在打算开枪打死自己，而他能说的就只是“给他点时间”？如果他们弄错了呢，如果Harry正在考虑的是单枪匹马对付Valentine的计划——好吧，那也好不了多少，甚至更糟。Eggsy耐住性子，回到沙发坐下，假装没看见Harry。  
Harry静静地坐了很长时间，他一直凝视着某种不存在的东西，一个空洞的点。阴影里他额头上的弹孔隐没不见，他的面容与他还活着时没有什么区别，但他安静得让人害怕。Eggsy死死按住沙发扶手，虽然他想要站起来，冲Harry大吼，告诉他喝点酒，找点乐子，快活起来。他动用了全部的自制力，泪水涌上他的眼眶。  
但Harry没有在意他，没有理会任何人。Harry阴沉的神色里似乎沉淀着往日任务的鬼影，沉淀着所有那些被他杀死的人的鬼影，只有一次他中断自己的思绪，抬起手拉出枪膛，退出弹夹里的子弹，子弹逐一落在桌面上，直到剩下最后一颗。  
最后一颗子弹被Harry的掌心推动，滑入枪膛的声音使得Eggsy几乎忘记呼吸。他掐住自己的虎口内侧才阻止自己起身干预。弹夹咔哒回到原位时，他听见Merlin打翻了他的杯子。  
Eggsy不是个喜欢祈祷的人，但他现在在默念上帝。  
Harry取下袖扣，放在桌子上，从左手到右手。他随后抽出自己的戒指，同样放在桌子上。最后，他把打火机和他自己的眼镜取出，照原样放好。完成以后，他抬起手肘，给自己倒了杯酒，又为自己加了些冰块。冰块落入杯中轻晃，Merlin骂了声该死，这让Eggsy感觉更糟了——Merlin想必也有不好的预感，他从不轻易赌咒发誓。  
Harry啜了一口酒，他的喉喉结在解开一颗纽扣的领口下滑动。他举起杯子凝视着杯中的酒液，自嘲地一笑，把杯子放下来。他阴郁地垂下目光，手指够到了枪柄。Eggsy撑着沙发站起来，差点就要一跃而起。他不管Merlin是否下了死命令，如果Harry决定伤害自己，他绝不会坐视这件事情在他眼皮底下发生——  
Harry稳稳抬起枪口，对准了自己的太阳穴。他还坐着，一只手好整以暇转动着酒杯，如果不是要害处顶着枪口，没人看出他打算干的是如此可怕的事情。  
Eggsy大气不敢喘，Harry正对着他，他反应过来Harry根本看不见他。但他不确定这时候现身会有什么结果。“Merlin，”Eggsy的声音紧绷到极限，“还要让我‘给他点时间’吗？”  
Merlin像已经死了一样静寂。Eggsy忍不住了。“那家伙打算打死他自己，看在上帝份上！”  
“给他点时间，Eggsy，”Merlin有时候固执得让人痛恨，“他必须自己熬过这一关，我们谁也帮不了他——他是Kingsman的老特工了，给他点信心。”  
“天哪，”Eggsy朝后脱力倒在沙发上，“你知道你听起来怪胎又冷血，对吧？”  
嘴上这么说，他的手里已经悄然握住了Harry搁在一旁的雨伞，他打算不等Harry有所动作便动手干预阻止，他的肩膀都已经抬起来了，却浑身一颤：Harry打开了枪的保险。  
“够了，”Eggsy对自己，又对那个监听他的人说，“我必须得做点什么。抱歉，Merlin。”  
他从沙发上起身，穿过房间朝Harry走去，绕到他身后，一只手悬空放在他肩膀上，另一只手悄然拧住对方手腕，百分之五十的几率他会弄伤自己，但他现在管不了那么多了。Harry要开枪则必须经过他。他正濒临神经紧张的边界，Harry挺直背，顶在头上的枪颤抖不止，最终放下手臂。他在桌前坐得僵直，抿着嘴唇艰难地呼吸，过了一阵，他的手指从枪上松开。  
Eggsy听到Merlin长长出了一口气的声音。“他已经熬过最困难的阶段，Eggsy。”  
他看着Harry强撑起身体，抬起一只手关灯，作为Eggsy自己，他不敢想象这一切有多么艰难：刚熬过最黑暗的时刻，却又要回到黑暗中去。Harry的勇气超乎他的预料，但同时，他所面临的考验也是年轻人所不敢想象的。在黑暗中，Eggsy走上前，尽管他知道Harry不会知道，也不会感受到，但他给了前特工一个严格意义上来说不存在的拥抱。  
Harry平躺在床铺上，凝视着头顶的黑暗。“别像你的父亲一样心软。”他静静地说，“晚安，Eggsy。Merlin，你该去监视Lancelot了，那里比我这有趣得多。  
Eggsy听到Merlin一声吸鼻子的声音，也许是错觉。Harry静静翻了个身，闭上眼睛。

Eggsy第二天早上醒来时Harry已经消失了，他揉完眼睛，立刻从床上跳下来。“糟了！”他手忙脚乱戴上眼镜，对Merlin说，“Harry——不，Galahad不见了，你觉得他——”  
“放松，Eggsy，”Merlin令人安心的声音传来，“他在我这里。”  
“对。什么？”Eggsy听起来十分困惑，Merlin在他反应过来以前就切断了通讯。他放下耳麦，望着头发散乱，低头啜着咖啡的Harry。十分钟前，这个男人只穿着睡袍，出现在他的住处的台阶前，完全没有把他吵醒的愧疚，脸上还带着理所当然的等他接待的神情。  
“我想念你的咖啡了，”Galahad毫无愧疚地说，“圣杯旅馆的咖啡糟糕透顶。”  
Merlin扬眉，挡住就要走进门的Harry。“你是想念我的咖啡呢，”他警觉地说，“还是想让我给你安排一次和Valentine单独见面的机会？”  
“都有。”  
“答案是不。”Merlin说。  
“——不？”Harry两手插在睡袍口袋里，懒洋洋靠在门上。  
“不行，不能，不会，”Merlin流畅地吐出一串字眼，“挑你喜欢的那种表达方式。”  
Harry微笑，就像他过去每次用这种微笑指责Merlin是个混蛋一样。“我要个单面黄鸡蛋，不要炒鸡蛋，咖啡不加糖，加点白兰地就很好，谢谢。”然后他无视Merlin的阻拦，朝屋内走去，Merlin望着他的背影叹了口气。“死了的，和要求苛刻的，”Merlin说，“这就是现在挂在你脸上的两个形容词。你来找我到底是为了什么？你知道我不会答应你的计划。”  
Harry在料理台前面站定，拿起Merlin刚煮好的咖啡喝了一口，发出惬意的叹息，回头看他。“抱歉，经过昨晚发生的事情后，”他虽然说着道歉眼睛里却毫无歉意，“我需要释放点压力。”  
“所以？”Merlin看着Harry把这里当做自己的家，把装有鸡蛋和吐司的盘子移向自己。  
Harry朝他前倾身体，凑近他耳边时启唇低语。“所以我到这里来了，”他的嘴唇擦过Merlin耳际，残留着咖啡的醇香，“希望你在这么多年的后勤工作中没有变得没种，我的朋友。”  
“啊哈，”Merlin夺回自己的杯子，往里面放了一块糖，“说到这件事，我确实还留着那把枪，Galahad——我一直盼望把它做点别的用途。”他松开手，糖块浸没到深色液体里，还没完全融化，Harry已经扫落他的杯子，揪住他露在毛衣外的领结，将他抵在料理台前吻住了他，Merlin听到杯子落到地面打得粉碎的声音，淡淡地，露出个挑衅的微笑。  
“克制，Harry，”他咬下对方嘴唇，成功让Harry退开，“这么多年，你还没学会这点。”


	5. Our Old Rendezvous

Eggsy整理好领结，戴上眼镜，距离今天的训练开始还有一个小时的时间。他对着镜中的自己不自然地笑笑，摆出一副自信的模样，但他连自己都说服不了。他叹口气抓起雨伞，突然觉得走廊里寂静得令人怀疑。他侧身把耳朵贴上门，证实了自己猜疑的来源：走廊里只有一个人的脚步声，这个人走路的方式独特，Eggsy觉得自己像在哪听到过。  
他把耳朵凑近，那声音越来越清晰。立刻，Eggsy反应过来，那是刀面在地板上走动的声响。  
Gazelle！他挺直肩膀，抄起自己的枪。几乎在同一时间，门上的小窗打开，露出Valentine笑容可掬的脸，他的女伴站在他的身后抱着手。“赶着上哪儿去？”Valentine嘻笑着说。  
Eggsy警惕地瞪着他，目光扫向他身后的走廊。“你是怎么进来的？你在这里不受欢迎。”  
“胡说，”Valentine搓着手耸耸肩，“我在哪都很受欢迎，年轻人。你和我需要好好谈谈。”  
Eggsy对他露出个假笑。“我和你没什么好谈的，”他愤愤然说，“带着你的约会对象快滚。”  
“看，你和我，表面上像是毫不相干的两个人，”Valentine说，“但事实上，我们很可能站在同一阵营，哪怕你现在看不出来，你很快就会发现了。香槟？”  
Eggsy盯着他的眼睛很久，慢慢露出个微笑。最好还是让他进来，弄清楚他玩的什么把戏。  
“是的，配上……”他望着Gazelle推上前来的餐车，“……双层牛肉汉堡，谢谢。”  
“啊，好选择，”Valentine歪着头竖起耳朵，“现在，只有我这么觉得呢，还是这里太安静了？”  
“你看不见他们，”Gazelle在他耳边说，“因为你没有足够的安全权限，再加上他们全死了。”  
“啊哈，”Valentine笑着正了正他的棒球帽，“这也许也是最好的，因为我个人完全无法忍受看到死人，尤其是他们身上的已经凝固的伤口，可以让我把胆汁都吐出来。我可以吗？”  
他打了个响指，Gazelle抬腿切断了门上挂着的最后一道门栓，Eggsy耸耸肩。“请进。”  
Valentine大摇大摆走进来，Eggsy如临大敌抬起雨伞，扭转到电击模式，对准了两位陌生来客。Valentine望着他的举动，不赞同地对Gazelle摇摇头。“这年头的年轻人，”他对Gazelle惋惜地说，“总认为所有事情都关于自己，总是‘我，我，我’，多糟糕，你不觉得吗？”  
Gazelle眯起眼睛，朝Eggsy走进两步。“噢不，”Valentine按住她，“别让他流血，我讨厌流血。听着，我来这里不是因为我对狭小，不通风的地方有什么爱好，我是来拉响派对的。”  
“派对，”Eggsy咬紧牙关低声说，他一刻不敢放松，“什么样的派对？”  
“我们很快就会知道了，不是吗？”Valentine兴奋地对他眨了眨右眼，“在审讯室里，你失去了几秒钟的知觉，那是在Chester King消失前——永远别低估时间的重要性，年轻人。”  
Eggsy手里的伞尖倾斜，他挺直身体，怒火在他眼睛里燃烧。“你干了什么？”  
Valentine啧啧两声，朝Gazelle使了个眼色，Gazelle抬起腿，将门上的最后一层锁链切断，她脚上的刀片将门锁一分为二，Valentine连连点头，Gazelle挽住他的手满意地带他走到门边，Valentine回过头，对Eggsy挥了挥手。“尽情享受派对，”他说，“你会满载而归的！”  
Egggsy受够了他的废话了，他抬起雨伞，正要按下，Valentine举起手中的操控器按了下去。

 

Merlin把Harry的嘴唇咬出血以后，Harry抬起眼睛控诉地望着他，带着一点恨意，好像在指控他的不近人情。Merlin的手绕到他身后，按住他的腰，使得那具身躯和自己的贴合在一起，Harry轻哼了一声，不情愿地顺从了。他靠近时，Merlin拿拇指揩去他唇上的血迹。  
“你知道，”Merlin一面这么做一面低语，“这是自从我们离开训练营后，你又一次成功把我愚弄。你差点让我以为，你这一次是真的需要我了。”  
Harry哼了一声，但Merlin朝他逼近，吮吸他的唇瓣，半强迫地逼他把那声轻蔑咽回肚子里。  
这个已经死去的Harry冰冷，不近人情而且和往常一样以自我为中心，Merlin狠狠咬噬着他的嘴唇，让疼痛与欲望的分量相等。他的吻渐渐下移，当他吮入对方的喉结时，Harry叹息一声，像是被攫住了要害。整个人强挣了一下又柔软下来，Merlin咬了他一下。  
“所以，”Merlin回到Harry的嘴唇上，肆意品尝鲜血的滋味，“告诉我我只是在异想天开。”  
Harry冷冷闭上眼睛。“我只是死了，”他眼皮垂下像在邀请，“不会突然变得需要人。”  
“仅此而已？”Merlin的声音冷下去，他的眼睛里浮起一丝阴影。  
“仅此而已，”Harry说，“你打算操我还是怎么的？”  
“喔，”Merlin松开他，冷漠地隔着一段距离打量着他，“我们在谈论的是什么样的操？”  
“冷酷的，无情的，不带怜悯的，”Harry走近他，一路脱下自己的袖扣，把领带松开扔到地板上，他迈着稳健的步子朝Merlin走来，最后距离他只有一寸，Merlin抽身回到椅子上，喝着自己的咖啡，一副兴味索然的模样。Harry贴近他，消去最后一丝距离，一手按在Merlin的膝盖上，悄然往上，挤压对方的大腿。Merlin偏头望着他，叹气放下杯子。  
“滚蛋，Galahad。”他将膝盖从Harry的掌控中抽走，站起身，Harry侧身挡在他的面前。  
他按住Merlin的手，搁在自己的侧腰上，完全没意识到自己在被碰触时不自然地绷紧了。  
“我还有一点人类的温度。”Harry冷峻地低语。  
“但？”  
“但那不会持续太久，”Harry垂下肩膀，抬头直视对方，“早晚我会彻底死去，你知道。所以这是我们最后的机会。”他话音刚落，Merlin死死按住他的腰，用力之大使得他咬住了自己的口腔内侧，Merlin望着他的方式仿佛恨他入骨，但他随即吻上来，舌头疯狂地与Harry缠绵，一手扯开了他的睡袍，扯开衬衫的纽扣，探入下摆，抓住了他。  
“你是个，”Merlin一面喘息着吻他，一面带着恨意说，“彻底的混蛋。”  
Harry挑起眉。“我从不否认这一点。”Merlin推了他一把，让他的背部抵上了墙壁。  
“撑好了，”Merlin的手抓住他的腰，“你还能行吗？还是这样荒唐的行为对于现在的你来说太老了？”他轻蔑的语气让Harry垂下头，散落的发丝掩盖了他的眼睛，他拧过头不看对方，深暗的目光里没有任何昔日的情感。  
当他照着Merlin的指示抓住墙壁伏下身打开双腿时，一切并没有看上去那么轻松，在他的脊背因为对方探入的指节而弓起时，Merlin没有低声安慰他，在他的肩膀不自觉地打开，肩胛骨的曲线微颤时，也没有对方落下的亲吻来让他平静下来——一切都和十年前的那个晚上相似，却有着太多的不同，他一一承受下来，不加抱怨，因为他需要的不过也就是如此。Merlin的呼吸喷洒在他的耳后，他的手掌梭巡过他伤痕累累，已经留下太多无法愈合的疤痕的背部，这一切他会收藏自己的最后回忆里，直到他深埋地下。  
当Merlin最终进入他时，他的呼吸终于泄露一丝颤抖，他强自挺直身体，但它因为疼痛而扭曲，变得尖锐，无法再被简单地掩饰。他打了个颤，最终溢出一声谵妄般的低语，如同那些高热不退的身患疾病之人，Merlin自始至终没有吻他，但他挨近他，脊背贴上Harry的胸膛，将那抹折磨他的回忆和颤抖——现在化为他喉咙间一声含糊的低吟，一次冰冷的抽气，气息里全是自嘲——尽数吻去。  
他没能坚持太久，Merlin像是使用他的身体一样操着他，最后压着他的大腿在他的体内高潮，这场性爱本身残酷，但Harry静止不动，等待对方从自己体内抽开。他丝毫没受影响地转过身，只是声音些微有些暗沉。Merlin从地上拾起睡袍，裹住他的身体，并不在意Harry冰冷的目光里全是拒绝。  
“我更喜欢以前的你，”Merlin淡淡地说，“你至少曾经学会依赖我，这中间发生了什么？”  
Harry低哼。“你是说你背叛了我们的约定，选择了该死的打字机而不是枪，加入了一个完全不同的部门，以此作为我的报复？”Harry倨傲地总结，“这中间的确什么也没发生。”  
Merlin朗声笑了。“训练营里的最后一个晚上，”他说，“你非常清楚我们中只有一个能成为最后的Galahad，你出卖了我，差点让我死在岛上。这才是我加入培训部门的原因，而不是别的，Harry。”  
Harry沉默地抿紧嘴唇。“我当时很年轻，”Merlin弯下膝盖，蹲下身，缓慢抬起头对他一笑，“年轻，莽撞，轻信。那简直如同你开枪杀死了我，尽管你从未扣动过扳机。”  
Harry冷漠地挺直肩膀，重新系紧自己的浴袍。“我永远不会为此事道歉，以后也不会。”  
“当然不会，”Merlin按住他的膝盖，声音豁然，“‘让最出色的人赢得胜利’。”这句话曾经被他们的教官挂在嘴边，此时引用它带有完全的讽刺意味，Merlin顿了顿，随后抬起头，彬彬有礼地对Harry一笑。“我不是有意提起此事的，原谅我。”  
于是Merlin又戴上了那副面具，那副Harry熟悉的面具。Harry发出厌恶的轻哼，想要动弹，Merlin一把掐住他的膝盖，他痛吸口气，差点因此弓下腰去。Merlin对他竖起一根手指摇了摇。  
“啊噢，”Merlin沉下口气，冷漠地说，“我们还没完事，Galahad先生。”  
他跪直身体，仍然死死掐住Harry中过枪的膝盖处旧患，让那男人在剧痛中只能笔直站着，疼痛差点让Harry背过气去，但他更厌恶的是Merlin接下来要做的事情。Merlin咬开他的拉链，手指灵活地找到他的勃起，挤压着它，在疼痛和快感中操控着他，Harry强硬地不发出声音。  
Merlin粲然一笑，手上加重几分力度。他重重地吸气。  
“‘毫无怜悯’，你刚才说？”Merlin挑起嘴角，低下头，含入他的阴茎。  
Harry的背部撞上墙，他闭上眼睛，在残酷欲望的袭来中发出溺水之人的呻吟。

Eggsy面前的门打开，Harry走进来。他脸上带着的那种自鸣得意现在令人畏惧和厌恶，Eggsy望着他，感到自己头痛欲裂，他的太阳穴嗡嗡作响。Harry朝他说话，但Eggsy听不到他的声音，只看到他的嘴唇在开合。  
Harry进一步朝他逼近，Eggsy往后退了一步，他觉得这个Harry不太对劲。样貌和举动一致，但这个Harry的脸上挂着一抹冰冷的，嘲讽他的笑容，极其刺眼，却无法忽略。  
“你已经被Kingsman除名了，Eggsy，”他这才听清Harry的话，“离开这里，你不需要参加Galahad的选拔了。”  
惊愕之下，Eggsy站住脚，倔强地要求一个解释。“为什么，Harry？”  
“你以为我不知道你在想什么？”眼前这个人像是Harry的邪恶的一面，他朝Eggsy逼近，抬手按住他的肩膀，在他唇边低语，“每个人都有他心底的魔鬼，你的魔鬼是什么，Eggsy？”  
他该退开的，但他魔怔了一样站在原地，望着Harry的脸。“你想要什么，Eggsy，让你的母亲骄傲？把你的继父揍得再也不敢踏进家门一步？继承你父亲的职业，还是——”  
他微微一笑。“——把我取而代之？”Harry冰冷的字眼刺痛了他，“告诉我，哪一个？”  
一名守卫出现在门口，从后面喝住Harry。Harry以完美的姿势转身，手上雨伞打开，拧转，射出的子弹正中守卫的额头，Eggsy呼吸抽紧，简直不敢相信眼前的一切。  
“你疯了，”他咬牙说，“我该……我该杀了你。”  
他举起手枪，颤抖着对准Harry的胸膛。“那么就杀了我，”Harry漠然跨过地上的尸体朝他走来，直到胸膛顶上他手中的枪口，“你无法动手，是不是？你忘不掉教堂里的一切，对吗？我时常怀疑，Eggsy，是什么让一个人无法承认自己亲眼目睹的现实，除了难以置信的愚蠢，只剩下最后一个不可能的答案。”  
他更近了些，薄唇吐出面目可憎的句子，态度却漫不经心。Eggsy拉开保险，歇斯底里地朝Harry身后开了一枪，阻止他靠近。“别再——”他嗫嚅，继而吼起来，“——别再说了！”  
“那个答案就是感情，”Harry嘲讽地一笑，“你对Galahad抱有感情。”  
Eggsy沉重地呼吸，他抖着肩膀，把枪抬高对准Harry的额头。Harry耸了耸肩，漠然看了他手上的枪口一眼。“你瞧，所有人都以为你忘了教堂里的一切，你自己也以为你自己忘了，但你知道我怎么想吗？”Harry的声音低沉，但比不上他的目光，“我认为，教堂那一幕成了你无法逃脱的噩梦，你害怕在那种梦里对上我——因为你知道你无法亲手杀了我。”  
Eggsy的胃里涌上苦涩，他盯着Harry的脸，一种可怕的懦弱涌上来，他嘴唇蠕动。  
“不是……不是这样的，”他挺起胸膛说，“我从未害怕过你。”  
“是吗？”Harry冷笑，“那么就开枪杀了我——开枪，Eggsy，在我杀了这里所有人以前。”  
Eggsy闭上眼，汗珠流淌到他的眼睛里，他不知道自己怎么了，这个地方仿佛全都疯了，但他必须尽快做出决定，他睁开眼睛，看见Harry抓过另一名守卫，把他揽在自己怀里，刀子狠狠插入对方胸口，那人来不及吭声就断了气。Harry把尸体扔下，迈步跨过，朝他走来。“这怎么样？”他冷淡地说，“你一天下不了决心杀我，我一天就会——”  
Eggsy朝他挥了一拳，他疯狂地挥舞拳头，动用手上任何可以动用的武器，不知过了多久，Roxy的叫声让他清醒过来，他下意识地望向自己。  
他浑身布满鲜血，被尸体和残肢围绕着。Roxy站在门边，望着他手上还在淌血的刀子，在他跟前，死去的“Harry”唇边露出一抹邪恶的微笑，他摇摇晃晃站起来，凑近他耳边。  
“感情，Eggsy，它能干许多你意想不到的事。”  
他颓然挣扎了两下，Harry的模样消失，露出一张灰白的，属于守卫的脸。这人踉跄了两下，随即瘫倒在地。Eggsy转过头，看见站在门边的Roxy。“Eggsy？”Roxy惊疑不定地说。  
“我杀了Galahad。”他喃喃自语，感到有什么控制了他的思维，“我杀了Galahad……”  
他重复，丢下刀子，抄起另一件武器，朝门边的人走去。

Harry整理好自己，冷静的仪表已经看不出方才的事情的丝毫迹象。警报声传来，Merlin抛下他，手掌按上墙壁。通讯台显示出来，他按下按钮，画面缓冲了一阵，Eggsy出现在画面上，周围全是七零八落的尸体。Merlin看了Harry一眼，两手撑上了控制台。“发生什么事了，Eggsy？”  
他一连叫了几声，但Eggsy没有理睬，他低着头，冷漠地踏过一地的尸体朝屏幕走来，他的两手沾满了血，左手还提着个人头。“Eggsy！”Merlin吼了起来，“Eggsy？你到底干了什么？”  
Harry推开他，来到控制台前，一看到屏幕上的一切，他立刻叫出Eggsy的名字，年轻人好像不认识他一样看了他一眼，把手上的人头一扔。人头骨碌碌滚到一旁，Eggsy抬起头。  
“我得到了圣杯，”Eggsy用机械，不带人类情感的声音说，“Roxy成为了我的俘虏。”  
“上帝，”Merlin的声音变了，他看着Harry，“我们现在怎么办？”  
Harry沉沉吸了口气。“Eggsy，”他朝屏幕中面带杀意的年轻人叫到，“我们需要她还活着的证据。我们还有很多的问题，其余人在哪？你干所有这一切到底想要什么？”  
Eggsy在屏幕中消失了一阵，重新回来，他的手扣住Roxy的脖子，另一只手上拿着一把枪。  
他的枪口紧了紧，贴上Roxy的太阳穴，女孩蠕动着嘴唇说起话来。  
“他杀了这里面的所有人，”她说，“我不知道他怎么了，Lancelot……还有……还有其余人，他们已经死了，我当时处在Lancelot的房间，我们正要去训练基地……他俘虏了我。”  
Eggsy点点头，表示同意他的话。他的整个人神色变了，Harry警惕地看着他，从他身上辨认不出他举荐的那个年轻人的迹象，反而更像是一个职业杀手。“Eggsy？”他试探叫道。  
“在明天这个时间之前，给我所有Kingsman名单上的特工的名字，包括Lazarus计划复活的全部特工，”Eggsy抬起头说，“要么照我说的去做，要么我把这个地方毁掉。”  
Harry朝Merlin递了个眼神。“所有二战以来的资料都存放在那里，加上一些已经封存的档案，”Merlin低声说，“如果他是说真的，那会造成很大的损失，Lazarus的所有研究成果将会无法复原——从我的角度看，不管是哪一种选择，我们都会遭受很大损失。”  
Harry凝视着屏幕里Eggsy的脸，他快速拿出了个方案。  
“放了Roxy，”他对Eggsy说，“她对Kingsman来说是可以牺牲的，关于Lazrazus计划，她知道的不如我多——我来做你的人质。”  
年轻人清澈的眼睛固定在他脸上，Harry没移开目光。“什么时候？”  
他看了看表。“三个小时后我会到那，”Harry用诱哄的口吻说，“我没骗过你，对吗？”  
Eggsy迟疑了很久，才松开顶在Roxy头顶的枪口。“一言为定。”Harry郑重点头，屏幕熄灭了。  
Merlin朝Harry靠近了些，极其不赞同地摇头。  
“说到自作主张，蔑视规则，”他感叹，“永远没人比得上你。”  
“现在，替我弄到一张能马上和Valentine见面的请柬。”Harry说，一点也没有征求他意见的意思。


	6. Chapter 6

Valentine看见来人，脸上露出笑容。  
“杜威尔先生！”他说，“真高兴再次见到你，尽管我还不知道你的真实姓名。”  
“Lee，”Harry说，“Lee Unwin。我能进来吗？”  
“当然，Mr. Unwin。”Valentine正色说，“我的大门永远为你敞开。”  
Gazelle踩着鼓点般的步子将Harry带进餐厅。Harry来到餐桌旁坐下，没有朝Gazelle脚上正对准他的刀锋看上一眼。Valentine指指摆在两人面前的威士忌。“我希望你喜欢61年的达摩，”Valentine说，“这酒简直能振奋死人。”  
Harry扬起眉毛，目光落在Valentine脸上。“为什么选择Eggsy？”  
“你知道，”Valentine穿着新做的的无尾燕尾服，却戴着棒球帽，“我一直同意你的看法，世界需要进化，Kingsman也需要。Arthur看不见这一点，所以他死了。我得承认，我一向不怎么喜欢他这个人，比不上Arnold教授。”  
“你和我都清楚Arnold教授的结局。”Harry淡淡地指出。  
“啊哈，”Valentine笑起来，对Gazelle指了指他，“他很幽默，这家伙！我喜欢幽默。你的年轻男仆很有前途，装了我新开发的芯片，他会变得非常可靠。不费吹灰之力，他就能成为你那个名字可笑的机构的领头人，让它为我们所用。”  
Gazelle微笑着端起酒瓶为他倒酒，Harry倏地抬起一只手按住杯子。“为你所用，你是说。”  
“你，我，有什么区别？”Valentine耸耸肩，“重点是，你改变不了现实。复活的特工就像是人体内的病毒，现在他们死了，Kingsman变成了一个更好的地方，你不觉得吗？”  
Harry松开挡住杯子的手，却在Gazelle手中酒瓶倾倒下来时抬起雨伞，伞柄勾住杯身。杯子刚一倒满，杯子飞到了Valentine跟前。  
“恐怕在这件事情上我们无法达成一致，”Harry扫了杯子一眼，“抱歉，达摩非我所好。”  
Valentine脸色沉下去。“让我把话说清楚，如果你试图杀我，或者对我的计划造成任何伤害，Gazelle会引爆那位年轻绅士的头颅。”  
他和Gazelle交换了目光，Harry冷下微笑，正要站起来，却趔趄了一下，他回过神来抓住餐桌边沿。他的视线摇晃，死亡缓冲再次出现。他脸色惨白，竭力不倒下，但他的额头冒出冷汗。Valentine低声笑了，朝后靠在椅子上。  
“遗憾，”他对Harry说，“我本来以为观看这一幕会很有趣。Eggsy的芯片朝我们传输了大部分Lazarzus计划的资料，我得承认其中一些很有趣。为了证明我的观点，你想看看吗？”  
Harry深吸一口气，重新坐下来。Valentine朝身后打了个响指，Gazelle放下酒瓶，朝Harry走来。“Galahad，”Harry听到Merlin紧张的声音，“马上离开那儿！”  
Harry冷淡地正视着Gazelle。“抱歉，老伙计，”他对Merlin说，“我不能。”  
Gazelle已经来到了他跟前，她抬起大腿照直劈了下来，Harry的肩膀绷紧片刻，竭力保持不动。他的喉咙里发出一声不可觉察的喘息，汗水淌进眼睛。Gazelle弯下腰，利索地捡起他被切断的无名指，打量着指头上那枚图章戒指。  
“喔我的好姑娘，”Valentine抱怨，“把那拿走。”  
Harry仍然正襟危坐，他的太阳穴在鼓噪，痛楚非常真实，他无法聆听Merlin急促的呼吸。  
“太妙了，是不是？”Valentine抚掌而笑，“现在，让他回到状态1，Gazelle。”  
他猛地透出一口气，低头望着自己已经复原的伤口。汗水湿透了脊背，但他没发出一句声音。“瞧？没造成任何伤害，对不对？”Valentian得意地说，“真绝了。”  
Harry直直坐着，手掌放在膝盖上，仿佛刚被死神唤醒。他在喘息，像个可悲的伤兵，Valentine起身离席，Harry朝他抬起头。  
“你的计划不会成功，”Harry告诉他，“这不是那种电影。”  
“我们早晚会知道的，对吗？”Valentine露出个懒散的笑容，“现在，原谅我，我要继续计划接管Kingsman的大小事务了，祝你好运，Unwin先生。”  
他挽着Gazelle的手臂，和她一道走上楼梯。Harry目送他们消失在楼梯尽头。他抬手稳稳打开门，走下台阶，坐进车内。举目眺望沉沉的夜色时，Harry头一次感觉到自己不是个活人，而是某种已经腐烂的东西。“Merlin，你还在那吗？”  
“是的，我在。”  
“我会垮掉一段时间，我希望你别小题大做，”Harry稳定地说，“在我昏过去这段时间，我在Valentine的酒里放了个追踪器，能让我们知道他的一举一动。同时，查查影响Eggsy的芯片的讯号是从哪里发出来的。”  
“好的，Harry。”  
Harry得到Merlin的保证后抬起头，对司机说“去店里”，车子平稳地开出街角，他这才闭上眼睛。他的皮肤在燃烧，眼睛在眼窝里沸腾着，在幻觉中，他看见自己，倒在肯塔基那所教堂门前，被苍蝇攀爬，散发出尸体的臭味。九七年，这种死亡缓冲，Harry目睹那时的Lee经历过，他把自己关在房间里，不让人看见他再次经历被手雷炸成碎片的痛苦。  
每次醒来时，他对Harry说的第一句话永远是：“我很高兴你还活着，长官。”  
Valentine也许是对的，地狱早就开始了。

 

Eggsy坐在Roxy对面，目光阴鸷冷漠。Roxy被绑在一把椅子上，两手被绳索缚紧。  
“为什么要干这个，Eggsy？”Roxy试图说服他，“你知道你在干什么吗？”  
Eggsy抬起头空洞地看了她一眼。“Eggsy？”Roxy警惕地说。  
在她面前的年轻人此时完全变了样，他的衣服沾满鲜血，两手也血迹斑斑，他的上下嘴唇永远固执而冰冷地拧紧，不听Roxy口中吐出的任何句子。他的眼神也变了，古怪并且危险，Roxy试图叫他的名字，却唤醒了他目光里一种杀戮的欲望。对上那种带着露骨杀意的眼神，Roxy不寒而栗。“想想你死去的父亲，”她决定最后再做一次努力，“还有你的妈妈和妹妹，你总告诉我你多么想念他们？别做会让你自己后悔的事，Eggsy。”  
Eggsy摇摇头，他给枪换弹夹，空了的弹夹掉在地板上，声音似乎让他清醒了些。他如梦初醒地盯着手上的枪，不吭气，过了一会，他用恳求的目光望着Roxy，好像想搞清她是谁。  
“别说话，”Eggsy的嗓音沙哑而迷惘，“我不想伤害你。别说话，我脑子里的声音够多的了。”  
Roxy还想说什么，但Eggsy已经站起来，手里提着枪，在尸体堆里来回踱步，Roxy不安地闭上嘴。年轻人看上去非常迷惘，Roxy低叹口气，一个声音悄然在她耳朵里响起。  
“Roxy，这里是Merlin，”那声音说，“圣杯的整体电力被切断了，我无法恢复通讯系统，我现在是在透过学员的接收系统对你说话，你能听见我吗？指甲敲一下椅子，如果你听见了。”  
Roxy照做了。“很好，影响Eggsy的讯号是从圣杯发出来的，尽量搞清楚里面是否还有别的幸存者，”Merlin说，“Galahad一小时后会去帮助你。记得我们教过的谈判技巧吗，Roxy？”  
Eggsy猛然想起什么，朝她走来，Roxy屏住呼吸，指甲再次刮了一下。“和他说话，套出他在想什么，但别激怒他，他被Valentine的芯片控制了，”Merlin说，“你能做到的，对吗？”  
Roxy没能回答，Eggsy突然抓住她的肩膀，猛力摇晃。“Harry在哪？”他吼道。  
“什么？”Roxy被他抓住，晕头转向，她好不容易理清个头绪，“你说什么，Eggsy？”  
“Harry在哪？”Eggsy抬起手枪顶住她的额头，“我发生什么事了，对吗？你们都在骗我，我知道你们都在骗我。Harry不会骗我。他在哪？”  
Roxy绞尽脑汁，嚅动着嘴唇。“Harry……”她急中生智，“……Harry已经来了，只是不愿意见你，Eggsy，他认为以你受过的训练，你可以自己找到他。他在这里面其中一个房间里。”  
Eggsy晃动着手上的枪。“你没有骗我。”  
“我绝不会骗你，Eggsy，”Roxy挤出个难看的笑容，“我陪你一起去找他，你认为怎么样？”  
Eggsy颤抖着手臂，凝视她半晌，终于把枪挪开，Roxy松了口气。Eggsy粗暴地解开帮助她的绳子，在她的惊叫下把她拉起来，枪口顶在她后心催促她往前走。  
他们来到走廊里，Roxy的心沉下去。守卫的尸体堆在紧急出口处，倒下时还保持着防御的姿势，而那些Lazarus计划的受益者，经过第二次死亡的洗礼，留下的甚至不是完整的尸体。  
Eggsy视若无睹，押着她一个一个房间往前走，大部分房间都已经空了，然而他们穿过走廊，来到下面一层，在尽头拐角处发现了一个仍然紧闭的房间。  
“我告诉过你了，”Roxy强自镇定，转身朝Eggsy微笑，“我没有骗你。”  
Eggsy勒住她的脖子，上前砸门，Roxy沉住气息，想找到机会突围，然而Eggsy手上的枪一直顶住她的要害，而她手边没有任何可用的武器。她简直无法想象那扇门打开以后会发生什么，Eggsy愈是疯狂地砸门，Roxy的心情就越来越沉重，就当她快要放弃希望时，门锁响了一下，接下来，门从里面打开了。一个男人走了出来，Roxy死死闭上眼睛，等待Eggsy发现此人不是Harry后失去控制，然而Eggsy后退了一步，Roxy诧异地睁眼看他。  
Eggsy此时的神色让Roxy想起自己那只被枪口对准的狗。  
“爸爸？”Eggsy说，耶稣上帝啊，Roxy下意识回过头，那人是Lee Unwin，Eggsy已经死去多年的父亲，还是只是一个鬼魂？他的脸色比鬼魂差不了多少，尽管唇上仍挂着微笑。  
“抱歉手雷给我留下的这副模样，”那个男人说起话来，“我的样子不太适合女士观看。我们还没见过面，你是Lancelot的新任继承人，对吗？我是Lee Unwin，Eggsy的父亲。”  
这真的越来越疯狂了，Roxy想道。

Harry被送回店里，Merlin在里面房间等着他。他们两人都假装根本没有在车里失去知觉这回事，Merlin的手肘平稳地放在桌上。“再一次迟到了，先生，”他说，“与Valentine的会面耗费了四十七分钟，我已经与Roxy联络上了，好消息是，她平安无事，坏消息是，有人切断了我们和圣杯的所有联系方式，除了备用紧急通道以外，我们无法联络上里头的人。”  
Harry坐下来，疲惫不堪的模样让Merlin移开目光。“在审讯室里发生了什么，现在能确定了吗？”他戴上眼镜，环顾桌旁所有与会的人。  
“哦是的，”Merlin快速按了几个按键，“监控设备什么也没捕捉到，但如果仔细看，这里，”他放大了监控画面，“可以看到Arthur身上的植入物以接触方式附着在了Eggsy身上。它像一种寄生物，能寻找新的宿主。至于它为什么没有找上你，我的猜测是因为你已经死了。”  
Harry笑了笑。“作为死人的其中一项优势。Eggsy没有使用任何武器，但他碰到了Arthur？”  
“更像是Arthur主动碰触了他，”Merlin说，“Arthur消失前碰了碰他的肩膀，祝他好运。”  
“我听得够多的了，”Harry摘下眼镜，捏了捏眉心，“Valentine打算接管Kingsman，Merlin，我必须进去。你干嘛那么看着我？”Merlin动了动眉毛，不赞同的神色溢于言表。  
“你刚失去了一根手指，Galahad，”Merlin说道，“除此以外，你也不是适合这项任务的人。”  
“这是你的决定呢，”Harry逐一望着参与会议的人，“还是这个组织的决定？”  
Merlin郑重地把手放在桌面上，手指交叉。“我建议我们进行一项投票。”他对所有人说。  
过了很长时间，会议室里只剩下他们两人，Merlin收拾好东西站起来，Harry抬头望着他。  
“Percival一心要为Lancelot报仇，你知道。”  
“所以？”  
“一旦他有了清晰射击视野，就会打死Eggsy，”Harry拧紧眉头，“他和我一样不适合这项任务，然而你还是把任务交给了他。”  
Merlin凝视着他。“Lazarus计划已经变成了人间地狱，我和你一样不希望看到Eggsy死去，但如果必须如此——”他还没说完，Harry站起身，把手插进口袋。  
“——你失去的尽管不是真的手指，”Merlin换了口吻，“仍然会带来疼痛。我建议你开始把自己的疼痛当一回事，Galahad，我会憎恨不得不关闭你的感官系统把你变成真正的活死人。你知道那是最后的安全措施，对吧？”  
Harry掉转头，离开会议桌，在离开这个房间以前，他回身顿了一顿。  
“我感到衰老而且残破不堪，我的朋友，”他语重心长地说，“让我们别再玩更多的游戏了。”  
Merlin僵了僵，随即长叹了一口气。他稳步朝Harry走来，在快要碰到他时站住。  
“你仍然会去，不管我说什么，对吧？”  
Harry没理睬他的话，他皱眉望着自己镜子里的模样。“Merlin。”他不喜欢他所看到的。  
“嗯。”  
“我累极了，”Harry在他耳边说，“别再用废话搪塞我，好吗？替我洗掉这些血，它们留在我身上好几天了，我已经对它们非常厌倦了，像厌倦游戏一样。”  
Merlin的目光落在他脸上。“你已经一个手指也动不了了，对吧？”他说，“来吧，我们来把你清洗干净，穿着整齐，然后把你送上床去，你这老混蛋。”他的手指非常轻柔地按住Harry的后颈，Harry掐住他的手腕，阻止Merlin用同情的姿态搀扶他，这是他纵容Merlin的怀抱之前做的最后一件事。

 

“军事基地，”Lee望着他们升起的火堆说，“那是他们第一次接触我的地方——啊，抱歉，那是Harry第一次接触我的地方。”   
“他是怎么说服你的？”Eggsy说。   
“他根本用不着说服，”他的父亲笑了笑，“我讨厌军队，海陆，特种地面部队，全是一回事。我那时候卷入了一场打架的风波，差点要上军事法庭，Harry把我弄出来了。他看过我的档案，认为我的成绩很优异，我没有在被审讯时供出我的顶头上司，他认为这很难得。”   
“喔，我们都知道这个故事后来怎么样，”Eggsy说，“然后怎么样，你加入了Kingsman？”   
“不，我告诉他他是个没用的老杂种让他滚蛋，”Lee笑着说，“但他回来了，把我带到了Savile Row他的店里，向我展示了那一切——让你着迷的那一切，我的儿子。我无法拒绝。”   
Eggsy出神地凝视着火堆，不知道在想什么。Roxy打破沉默。“如果你还活着，并且在Lazarus计划的保护之下一直住在这里，那么为什么你的家人从未见过你？你至少能给他们捎个信？”   
“我告诉Galahad我想看着我的孩子长大，”Lee说，“他给我在这里留了一个位置，这并非他的本意——他同意办到这件事，条件是我永远不能以真实身份出现在你们面前。”   
Eggsy倔强地扭过头不看他，但他的眼中溢出泪水。“所以？”他的父亲站起来，张开手臂，“你们现在相信我了吗？给你的父亲一个拥抱怎么样，Eggsy？你都长得这么大了。”   
Roxy怀疑地盯着他看，Eggsy跨前一步，抽着鼻子投进年长鬼魂的怀抱，Roxy眯起眼睛，打量着Lee的外表。突然，她注意到Lee的脖子上有着一个红点在闪烁。   
“不，”Roxy冲着Eggsy的背影叫起来，“Eggsy！不——！”   
她猛地拉了Eggsy一把，年轻人失去平衡，朝一旁倒下，Roxy立刻扑住他朝旁边翻滚，他们还没能躲到障碍物后面，Lee脖子上的芯片炸响，Roxy耳内的通讯器一片杂音。Eggsy倒在地上，看着他久别重逢的父亲在他眼前化作碎片。“不——！”他声嘶力竭地吼道。   
“喔，狗娘养的，对吗？”Valentine的声音响起，“那不是我，先生们。你不知道吗？这可是关于Lazarus计划最有趣的地方，我是今天早上才发现的，感谢你传来的那些资料，年轻人，原来，每个复活的特工，只要试图和自己亲人接触，或者不小心在梦里多说一句有关生前任务的话，就会‘砰’炸成碎片！”   
Roxy非常担心，当Eggsy站起来时，他的眼圈仍然红着，然而眼睛里有种新的仇恨。   
“真让我感到恶心，说真的，那么多无辜的人死去，为了什么？为了个屁，在我看来，有人该为此负责，你说是不是？”Valentine打了个饱嗝，挥挥手，“抱歉，我刚和你的同事吃完饭，年轻人。十七年了，他从没对你提到过你父亲被关在里头，嗯？”   
Roxy从地上的尸体胸前抽出一把刀，拼命朝房间里的通讯设备砍下去，然而没有用，Valentine的话还是影响了Eggsy。Eggsy发怔般拿起枪，对准了她的头。   
“不，”Roxy用哀求的目光看着他，“Eggsy，不。”   
Eggsy即将扣下扳机，Roxy闭上眼睛握紧手上的刀子。即将扣下扳机时，Eggsy移开手腕，子弹打中她手上的刀柄，震掉了刀子。Roxy睁开眼，Eggsy像是看不见她一样绕过她走了过去，他反手关上了房间的门，把Roxy和Lee的尸体关在了里头。   
“Eggsy？”Roxy抬手砸门，“Eggsy你要去哪？！”年轻人梦游般离开走廊，朝远处走去。 

Harry从噩梦中惊醒，发现自己躺在浴缸里。他撑起身体，湿淋淋的头发还淌着水珠，Merlin蹲在旁边凝视着他，像在等他醒来似的。Harry不知道他在那里多久了。   
“啊，正是时候。”Merlin对他微笑，打开自己手中的浴巾。Harry责备地看着他，但Merlin没有放弃这套荒唐程序的意思。Harry于是踏出浴缸，Merlin拿浴巾将他裹住。   
“你总是享受让我尴尬，对吧？”Harry平静地说，对上Merlin微笑着仿佛嘲弄的目光。   
“我绝不敢那么做，Galahad，”Merlin口气里带着不可忽略的强势，“你和我都知道这只是个形式，只需要重新按下一个按键，你就会重新回到你死亡时的样子，你身上的血无法被洗净，因为系统只会以原始状态记住你。”   
“那么你为什么还纵容我这么干？”Harry说，任由Merlin擦干他的头发。   
“因为你对我来说还活着，”Merlin说，“让我们来试试你的新西装，好吗？我一确定你的死讯，就让他们给你订做了一套，荒唐透顶，我知道。”事实上，Harry已经不想指出这一切的滑稽之处，温暖而酸楚的嘲讽在他心中涌动，他抬起胳膊，让Merlin为他套上衬衫，然后是长裤，领带，颜色相配的外套。Merlin把他转向镜子，熟稔地给他的领带打了个结，他的手指擦过Harry的脖子，有些痒。“你对细节的关注已经变得愚蠢可笑了，Merlin。”   
“这份工作有时候就会对你产生这种影响，”Merlin不在意地说，“我将把你送到我的车子那里去，司机会把你送回你自己的家，在那里试着睡一觉，Percival也许会带来好消息。”   
Harry坐上车以后，抬起一侧眉毛。“现在几点了，Merlin？”Merlin低头看表时Harry抬起手表，打开失忆模式，麻醉针射进司机的脖子。Harry把司机推到一边，自己坐上驾驶座。他抬头，发现Merlin不知何时坐上了乘客座位。“你一定是在耍我。”Harry说。   
“我知道你所有的狗屎，”Merlin严肃地说，“如果你能原谅我的措辞的话，Galahad。如果你要干这个，绝对不可能甩下我单干。我可以不进去，但我必须和你一起去。”   
“非常好，”Harry的手从方向盘上离开，慢悠悠地说，“看来你刚由我的男仆晋升为我的司机了，Merlin。”他得来谴责的一眼。 

Merlin开动车子，Roxy的声音惊惶地响起。“Merlin？Merlin你能听见我吗？Lee Unwin死了。”   
“什么？”Merlin皱起眉头，他和Harry交换了一下目光，“说慢点，Roxy。”   
“Eggsy的父亲……我的天啊……Eggsy的父亲也在这，他脖子上的植入物爆炸了！”   
“听着，Roxy，他是什么时候出现的？”Merlin皱眉听完，“听我说，Roxy，是Percival已经死了。你听明白我的话了吗？他在UK时间半个小时前潜入了你们那，我想他一定是觉得假扮成Eggsy的父亲接近他是个不错的计划，告诉我，Valentine知道这件事了吗？”   
“什么？”Roxy听起来非常混乱，“我……他利用了这件事，我不知道……我想是这样。”   
“该死。”Merlin骂了一声，“稳住，Roxy，我们马上就来。”   
Roxy的声音消失了，Merlin看着Harry。“你打算让我夸你撒了个好谎吗？”Harry淡淡地说，“Percival不会愚蠢到把自己的方位告诉敌人，然后手无寸铁地暴露在敌人面前。”   
“Lee到底在哪，”Merlin问，“你从未告诉过我。”   
Harry脸色阴沉，一条腿搁在另一条腿上，他的模样让人不安。“我打死了他，”Harry漠不关心的朝他投来一瞥，“许多年以前。我无法坐视他承受Lazarus对他做的一切，所以我打死了他。不管Eggsy看见的是谁，那不是Lee。”  
他垂下头，什么事都没发生般，啜饮杯中佳酿。


	7. Phantom to Meet

车辆驶到巷口，再也无法往前开。Merlin在驾驶座位上吁了口气，两手离开方向盘，Harry竖直雨伞，充当拐杖，一手拉开车门打算下车。Merlin把眼皮抬了抬，目光落在他脸上。  
“从这里开始——”Merlin开了个头。  
“——我只能自己走进去，”Harry叹着气，“我知道，Merlin。”  
Harry的眼睛闭上，整张脸回复严整肃穆，弹孔旁边隐现的血管给他增添几分戾气，凝结的血点散落在皮肤周围，愈发显得像是个死人。Merlin低声叹息，Harry的嘴唇紧抿着，面孔是沉灰的苍白，如果说他过去神色里掺杂一种不近人情的自负，此时已经转化为骇人的冷漠，这种冷漠使得他的眉头微蹙。“如果你希望我和你一起走进去——”Merlin说。  
“别犯傻，Merlin，”Harry马上严厉地说，“你知道通往Bedivere的小巷有严密的监控，如果你和我一起去，Eggsy会在监控摄像头里看见你，我会失去我唯一的后援。”  
他的手腕向下一压，推开车门，一条腿踏到了地面。Merlin对他的执拗摇头。  
“那么，”Merlin用告诫的语气说，伸手按了按自己的枪，“祝你好运，Galahad。”  
Harry朝他挥了挥手，权当告别。他关上车门，独自走进巷里，感到Merlin一直注视着他。

Harry从Bedivere的尽头下降，来到第一道安全门跟前。他先试了试用自己的身份通过，没用。Valentine将安全设置修改过了，Harry移开手掌，墙面上出现了一个屏幕。“Harry？”屏幕上面是Eggsy的脸，他的头发散乱，眼眉沉重地抬起，眉毛上一道新增的血痕使得他看起来有些怪异，“Harry？那是你吗？”  
Harry皱着眉打量着Eggsy的脸，他还戴着眼镜，但镜片有一部分被血肉模糊的爆炸残留物覆盖，Harry将目光对准Eggsy的镜片，Merlin立刻给了他回应。“我正在努力，Galahad，Eggsy的眼镜拍下了他所目睹的画面，我正在破解密码。”Harry点头，然后冲Eggsy微微一笑。  
“是我，Eggsy，”Harry用沉着的口气说，“是我。让我进来，我是来帮助你的。”  
安全门打开，Harry迈步走进。他并没有看到Eggsy，过道是空的，整个Lazarus的内部空无一人。东西走向的走廊堆满了守卫的尸体，房门敞开着，Harry拿雨伞敲了敲原本属于Lancelot的房间，房门吱呀打开，Lancelot的尸体倒卧在内，Harry对着他的模样端详了一会，闭上眼抿住了嘴唇。“Merlin。”  
“对，Roxy被关在你所在位置的下面一层，Percival的方位还无法确定，想办法先找到Eggsy，Galahad，没有时间花在哀悼上了。”  
“Valentine也在监控这里，”Harry转身望着监控摄像头说，“想办法切断他的讯号。”  
“啊，我不能，Galahad，他用了某种方式黑进了系统，更改了部分原始设置，恐怕这一部分我目前还在努力。但Voila！有个好消息，Eggsy最近看见的一幕已经传送回来了。”  
Harry站起来，调整了一下眼镜。在他的眼前展开一幅画面，他皱着眉头看着Lee Unwin朝前倾身靠近的脸。“你们相信我了吗？”Harry因为Lee的声音就在他耳边而抿紧了嘴唇，“给你的父亲一个拥抱怎么样？Eggsy？你都长这么大了。”Harry抬起头，望着对方的怀抱。镜头一转对向了Lee的脖子，在他的耳根下面一个红点开始闪烁，“Eggsy！不——！”Harry闭上眼睛，听见Roxy在他身后的呼喊，他已经意识到了将要发生的事情：一阵巨响猛地炸开。  
“喔，”Merlin说，“看起来他脖子上的植入物炸掉了他的脑袋，Galahad。”  
Harry重新睁开眼，看到的就是蒙在Eggsy眼镜上的被炸开的血肉，眼镜震荡了一下，Eggsy“不——！”的嘶吼响起，随即画面中断了一阵。“我想我看够了。”Harry淡淡地说。  
他闭上眼睛一阵，把那令人不快的画面从脑海里拂去，同时分析着看到的一切的细节。  
“想办法切断Valentine和这里的通讯，Merlin，”Harry抬起眼睛说，“我去找到Eggsy。”  
“当心，Galahad，”Merlin的声音难得地有些紧张，“经历过刚才的事，他现在很不稳定。”  
Harry转身离开房间，他往走廊深处走去，一直来到拐角处，在赭色的木板装饰的大厅里，他看到了Eggsy，年轻人坐在一张椅子上，呆愣愣地盯着自己面前的一小摊鲜血，那是从他的眼镜上滴下来的，已经凝聚成了一洼。他的影子在地板上投下了一个古怪的形状，Harry一眼看见了他手上的枪，他眼睛里的茫然，还有他的鞋尖已经使用过的带有神经毒素的刀片。  
Harry一步步走近，听到他的脚步声，Eggsy抬起头来。他的嘴唇颤抖着抿了抿，眼里的泪水几乎掉落，但他的表情倔强，带着不顾一切的愤恨。“我的父亲，Harry，他到底发生了什么？”  
Harry轻叹着，瞧着他。他的手搁在Eggsy肩膀上拍了拍，在年轻人身旁坐了下来。他沉默地安静了一阵，一只手搁在自己的雨伞上。Eggsy朝他拧过头。  
“早年间，当Lazarus计划刚开始启动的时候，并不像现在这样顺利，”Harry的语气里透出一些疲乏，“你的父亲——我们都知道他是怎么死的，Eggsy——成为了第一批志愿者。”  
Eggsy的面部肌肉绷紧。“志愿——你是说实验对象。”  
“也可以这么说，”Harry平静地望着他，“他告诉我，他想要看着自己的孩子成长，他想要回来见你一面——所以我把他的名字列入了那份名单，那份Lazarus的实验人员的名单。我希望尽一切力量回报他，Eggsy，他救了我的命。”  
Eggsy紧闭着眼睛吸了口气，他的声音变得干涩。“后来发生了什么？”  
“他确实回来了，你的父亲，”Harry的口吻变得痛苦，“以我们谁也没有预料到的代价。”  
Eggsy自嘲地笑了笑，睁开眼看着Harry。“死亡缓冲。”他说。  
Harry瞧了他一眼。“你知道他是怎么死的，Eggsy，”他的声音咬紧，“那对他不是一趟容易的旅程。我们都希望这件事能成功，但现实，Eggsy，现实是另一回事。”  
Eggsy预料到了什么，颤抖着抬起目光望着Harry，Harry不带感情色彩地继续说下去。  
“到最后，我无法再看下去，”Harry僵硬地转过脸来，望着他，“我终止了他的生命，Eggsy。”  
Eggsy的眼眶红了，他摇了摇头，像在努力恢复自我控制。他愤怒地喘着气。  
“你撒谎，我刚才……我刚才还见到他了！”  
“不管你刚才见到的是谁，”Harry站起来冲他摇头，“那不过是一个鬼魂，Eggsy。”  
脸色变得苍白，年轻人抖颤着嘴唇。Harry低头望着他的脸，紧了紧手腕，随时准备应付意想不到的攻击。“上帝，Galahad，”Merlin在他耳边说，“这对我们有什么帮助？”  
“他应该知道真相，Merlin。”Harry毫不避讳地说，Eggsy仓促抬头望着他。  
“我不该让你进去，Galahad，”Merlin说，“我想我们都知道如果你真的和他对上，你无法下定决心杀了他，而Valentine也知道这一点。不管你打算干什么，你都会陷入危险当中。”  
Harry决定不再理会Merlin的话。“Eggsy，”他说，“相信我，然后和我一起离开这里。”  
Eggsy垂下头思考了片刻，Harry走近了些。“Eggsy？”  
“……不，”Eggsy朝他抬起头，眼睛里出现了一种坚硬冰冷的东西，“我不会离开这，你只是打算把我引出去然后杀了我。告诉我关于Lazarus计划的全部，Harry，否则我杀了Roxy。”  
Harry的眼睛紧缩了一下，他看着Eggsy。Eggsy迅捷地站了起来，朝他端起了枪。  
“喔，我的好男孩。”Valentine的声音在他们头顶响起，“我越来越享受观看这一切了，Gazelle，你呢？”

 

Merlin听到Valentine的声音以后骂了声操，他重新回到驾驶座位上，抓上了方向盘，望着眼前那条深暗的小巷。他摇下车窗，呼吸了一口空气。  
“抱歉，Bediviere，”Merlin庄重地说，“恐怕我得从后面进去了，我还挺喜欢那道正门的。”  
他将车子迅速倒后，猛地朝右转，穿过两条和Bedivere交叉的马路后直插进了一条更少行人的马路，他绕过迎面开来的车辆，直接往前开，驶下一面斜坡来到一处地下停车场。Merlin深吸口气，加大油门，直接冲了进去。他的车子撞倒一扇门，在哗啦啦倒下来的一地档案前停住。Percival从门后的桌子后面站起，肩上的枪套还在轻晃。“活见鬼，Merlin。”他骂道。  
Merlin砰地关上车门，拿起自己的机关枪，和Percival站在一起望着那个倒塌的入口。  
“你在这儿干什么，Perci？”  
“难道看起来不清楚吗？”Percival仍然保持着他那该死的冷静，“Galahad早晚会告诉那小子离开Lazarus的备用通道，而他们一旦试着从这离开，我打算开枪轰掉他的脑袋。”  
“你打算。”Merlin说，眯起眼睛，“这句话里哪部分是个玩笑？”  
“我没打算开玩笑，Merlin，”Percival说，他的声音虽然不高，却巧妙地利用在Kingsman多年养成的冷冰冰的威严，“我还没告诉你我打算把他的脑浆沾着花生酱抹上我的三明治。”  
“操死我算了。”Merlin说。  
“很乐意，”Percival冷冷回答，“你他妈又在这干什么？这么多年你还没厌倦替Galahad擦屁股？你真的毫无自尊之心，Merlin，尤其是在他在训练过程中耍了你以后。”  
“我打算进去，Percival，”Merlin把枪竖直靠近自己的身体，警告道，“因为Lazarus的机密资料全在里面，而如果Valentine掌握了这些，估计你和我都完蛋了——劳驾让个路，谢谢。”  
Percival面无表情地让到一边，看着Merlin绕开地上的档案箱走上前。  
“我听说Lee Unwin又重新出现了，”他说，“怎么回事？”  
“有人让他再死了一遍，在Eggsy面前，”Merlin无可奈何地苦笑，“你不担心Roxy？”  
Percival无动于衷地站着，眼睛里闪烁着嘲讽。“我告诉她把那个自称是Lee Unwin，现在炸成了一堆烂泥的家伙重新回到状态1，好好审讯一下——如果我们有原始状态回拨设置，Valentine也有——相信我，噩梦都是相同的。”  
Merlin感到一阵忧虑。“她才二十一岁，Percival，即便是在我们这个行当里——”  
“如果她干不了这个，她也就不是我的候选人，”Percival重新埋头组装他的枪，“走吧，Merlin。”Merlin望着他把手上掐灭的烟重新点燃，摇摇头走进了隧道里。  
他踏着积水前进，这里过去是个防空洞，已经很久没有人来过了。从这里一直前进能够抵达Bedivere的最后一道安全出口，也就是Lazarus的后门，但这件事只有Kingsman里的少数几个人知道，Galahad是其中之一，过去，当他们还处在非常具有冒险精神的年龄的时候，他们还曾经悄悄跑到这里来，壮着胆子假装突然苏醒的死人，将不知就里的守卫吓个半死。  
事实上，Merlin还记得有一次Harry在这些隧道里吻了他。  
不管怎么样，Valentine暂时还不知道这地方，这也许是他们目前唯一的优势。Merlin继续朝前走，他的脚步突然停下。因为他看到Harry斜倚在潮湿的隧道墙壁上，颤抖着支撑自己前进，他的头发散落在前额上，镜片上有个弹孔，一只眼睛还在淌血。他正蹒跚着往前走，对上了Merlin的目光。  
“喔，你在这，”Harry的声音乖戾得有些奇怪，Merlin说不上来，“来扶我一把，老朋友，我感到我距离倒下不远了。”  
Merlin狐疑地站在原地，望着这个Harry漆黑的眼睛。Harry朝他伸出一只颤抖的汗湿的手，脸色苍白，嘴角带着嘲讽的笑。“你还在因为我欺骗过你而生气？我已经死了，Merlin，而且很快将要再死一次，至少在那以前你能拥抱我一下，对吗？”  
Merlin因为Harry的最后一句话而感到心脏跳动得很快，好像他知道自己正在相信什么欺骗自己的事，但他不愿意揭穿。他僵硬地抬起眉毛，朝Galahad走去。

 

Harry在Eggsy的推搡下来到了原本属于Lancelot的房间，他在椅子上坐下，有些好笑地望着Eggsy对准他的枪口。“我教给了你所有你知道的东西，Eggsy，”Harry说，“我可以打败你，如果我想要。把那把枪挪开，好吗？它让我感觉受到了侮辱。”  
Eggsy哼了一声，反而凑前了些，把枪口顶上了Harry的脑袋。Harry闷哼，Eggsy手上的枪恰好对准了Valentine留下的伤口，与其说那带来疼痛，不如说效果是心理上的的。他的身体不自然地僵直了一些，Eggsy扫了眼他的脸。  
“我愿意什么时候放下枪就什么时候放下枪，”Eggsy轻蔑地说，“Galahad。”  
Harry“唔”了一声，突然抬手掐住Eggsy的手腕，在Eggsy的痛叫声中猛地一拽，枪落到地面上，Eggsy握住自己折断的手指。Harry重新靠回椅背，扔掉枪。“小小的挫折。”他说。  
Eggsy瞪着眼睛看他，好像个受了委屈的大男孩，Harry往椅背上靠了靠，他的皮鞋够到了椅脚，两手更舒服地搁在自己的膝盖上。“像我说的，我能杀了你，如果我想要，Eggsy。”  
“像你杀了我父亲一样？”Eggsy气呼呼地说，“因为你想要？”  
Harry闭上嘴唇叹了口气。“我并不是这个意思，Eggsy。”  
Eggsy朝后退了半步，拾起那把枪，把它塞到了Harry手里。Harry诧异地看着他，Eggsy朝他张开胳膊，做了个“来吧”的姿势，耸了耸肩。“来吧，杀了我，”Eggsy吸了吸鼻子，“来吧，Harry，我在给你一个机会。你是怎么打死我父亲的，嗯？打在太阳穴上？照原样给我一枪，来吧。”Harry低头看了自己手上的枪一眼，又抬起头看着Eggsy，他平静地摇摇头。  
他将枪转了个方向，朝Eggsy递了回去。“不？”Eggsy说，“你确定？这可能是你最后解决这一切——解决我——的机会，Harry。”  
“我没有开枪打你的父亲。”  
“什么？”  
Harry抬起脸来，面部神情一点也没有变化。“我给了他一把枪，Eggsy，他打死了自己。”  
“拜托，Galahad，给我闭嘴，”Eggsy痛苦地凝望着他，“我不想知道这个，求你了。”  
Harry凝视着他，年轻人在痛苦和压力下反而平静了，Harry注意到了他颈侧有着和Arthur非常相似的伤疤，但更隐蔽些，他还要说什么，Valentine的声音突然响起来，和往常一样带着不正常的激动和兴奋。“别再和你的猎物浪费时间，Eggsy！让他说出Lazarus关键资料的密码，然后杀了他！他杀了你的父亲——你明白我的话吗？不管是过去还是现在！”  
“他是对的，”Gazelle的声音响起，“审讯他，结果他，Eggsy。知道了Lazarus的所有资料以后，我们能够让你的父亲回来——我保证。”  
Harry对Valentine那种让人毛骨悚然的兴奋充耳不闻，只是审视着Eggsy的脸。年轻人的目光和他对上，Harry露出询问的眼神。Eggsy接过他手上的枪扔掉，只对他低头笑了笑。  
“我很抱歉，Harry，”Eggsy朗声说，带着莫名的阴郁，“看来只剩下你和我了。”  
他朝Harry凑近，Harry的视线变得有些模糊，他惊讶地发现身体的异样。他在急切地吸取着空气，他的动作引发椅子细小的颤抖，发出和地面磕碰的声音，虽然他感觉不到自己在动。他想必在椅子里沉了沉，疼痛的感觉刺穿他的伤口，朝下扩张，像是烙铁一样滚烫地刺穿他的意识。他穿了口气，喉咙滑下疼痛的余波，最后留在他视野里的是Eggsy的审视的笑容。  
“你喜欢这样吗，Harry？”Eggsy亲昵地凑到他耳边说，“Valentine关掉了你的自我调适功能，死亡缓冲会变得更明显和更频繁，也许还能要你的命。”


End file.
